You are not alone
by Dynasty
Summary: Legolas has to set out on the deadly mission and Lorien refuses to let her elf die alone! Please r&r, this is my first LOTR fic!
1. The first meeting

DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.

Legolas sat quietly, thinking about the journey ahead of him. He was on his way to Rivendale to represent his people, the elf-folk of Mirkwood. He knew the journey to Rivendale would not be perilous, others did not know of his business or why he was going to Rivendale. As he rode his great white horse, he thought of the journey that may come after Rivendale. That road would be perilous and harsh, danger lurking on every corner and beast, plants and enemies all waiting to catch unsuspecting innocents. There was a great danger lurking over middle earth. The dark king had risen again and was after his ring, the one ring that would rule all creatures in middle earth and take them into darkness. Legolas felt a shiver flow through him and shivered slightly before shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was having.

He thought back to a journey to Gondor, when his people had been close to the Men that lived there. He remembered seeing the most beautiful creature ever. She was princess of Gondor. Her name was Lorien, named after the magical elf kingdom of Lothlorien. Just like Lothlorien, she was beautiful and magical and Legolas had fallen for her from the moment he laid eyes on her. She had a soft, flowing voice. The sort of voice that could comfort the listener no matter what state they were in. Legolas had fallen in love with her and he knew she felt the same, she had told him so before he left. But it had been a long while since he had seen her. His people and the folk of Gondor had long since lost their trust of one another. He wished that he could see her again, even for one second, just to see her beauty as it was and to hear her soothing voice one last time. Legolas hoped that maybe, after the dark peril had been stopped that he would be able to see her again and that he maybe able to tell her of his love. With the thought of Lorien in his head, he rode quickly on, wanting to reach the safety of Rivendale quickly.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Lorien sat looking out over the green of Gondor, humming a soft song she had once heard on a trip to Rivendale. It was an elf song, the softest kind of song from the softest kind of folk known to middle earth. It was a love song, although Lorien did not know why she sung it. Lorien had never been in love, although she dreamt of it. She had never found anyone who touched the deepest part of her heart.

'Miss Lorien? Your Royal Highness, Legolas, elf Prince of Mirkwood is here to speak with your father. I have told him that the King is away on business but he wishes to speak with someone.'

'Very well Boromir, show him to my fathers main room and I will be there in a short while.'

Boromir left and Lorien sighed. She had heard many things of Legolas, especially of his stubbornness. She pulled on a white veil and headed to her fathers quarters.

Legolas heard the door open and gasped as he watched the beautiful princess enter the room. She was dressed in white, like so many of his folk did. She had her face covered but Legolas was sure that it would be as beautiful as her presence suggested. He watched as she slowly pulled off the veil and drew a quick breath in. Never had he seen such beauty or innocence ever before, not even in his people. He bowed low as she walked towards him.

Lorien was shocked at the sight she saw before her, a tall, handsome elf with golden hair and blue eyes. She let him bow and in turn curtsied in respect for someone of such being. She had always held a high thought of the elf folk, as they all seemed so perfect.

'I am Lorien, daughter of the King and Princess of Gondor. Tell me Prince of Mirkwood what it is that brings you thus far?'

'Princess of Gondor, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I have come to speak with your father about a matter of great urgency.' His voice was soft and fair, like that of many elf folk. He spoke fluently and clearly and Lorien was impressed and astounded at the beauty of this elf. She felt her heart flutter in a way it never has before.

'My father received urgent news from Gandalf the Grey and has gone to visit him in haste. Tell me Legolas, what is your business as I am more than able to help deal with such things.'

'I do not doubt that you can. The King is great and teaches well and you certainly take after him. My people have heard rumours that Mordor is again becoming active and our ring is beginning to be powerful once again.'

'Alas, poor Legolas, your journey is wasted although the people of Gondor do appreciate your concern. This is but the matter for which my father has gone to visit Gandalf. Our rings to have started to become all powerful and I, for one am fearful of what this means. I'm not sure if our people or any other beings on middle earth could stand another rise of the king.'

'We must locate the one ring and destroy it at once before everything is lost. Or, if I may say so, your beauty is one thing of many that the enemy should not be able to touch.'

'And it will not my dear elf friend. I have faith in my father and the company he keeps that all will be well, if the ring is found. My father should be back in a few days time. I would like to invite you to stay with us awhile and await his return, for he will be both touched and thankful of your concern when such dark times loom over every being in middle earth.'

'As thanks to your kindness, I shall like to accept your offer with greatest appreciation for my journey was long and tiring and I would really like to speak with your father. He has taught you well though and when the time comes, you will make a great Queen.'

'So it will be, you will stay here until he returns.'

Legolas did stay and soon both he and Lorien became very close. Lorien knew she had fallen for this great elf and that he may be the first she had loved. Her father did return and Legolas soon departed.

'I hope that I shall be able to set my eyes upon your beauty again one day soon, maybe when times are lighter and I have more time.'

'I should like that very much, but until that time, I want you to take this and carry it wherever you go. It is to show that my heart follows you wherever you may be for, if I have not misread the signs, you feel for me as I feel for you.'

'And what is that?'

'What a nosey elf you may be, but as you ask, it is love, love of the purest kind and it will not falter. You are a great being, the greatest elf I have ever met and I hope that one day, we can be together.'

'You have not read the signs wrong and I too hope for the day when I can be with you. Until that day, I leave you with this.' Legolas kissed Lorien softly on the lips before placing her heart shaped broach over his heart.

'Now I must go but I will be back and we shall be together.'

However, that was the last time they saw each other and the dark shadow had grown over middle earth and beings were beginning to flee in terror.


	2. The lovers reunite

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

**~At Rivendale**~

Legolas watched the little hobbit stir and sat up as he woke. Frodo looked around and sat up quickly, looking at the elf.

'Who are you?'

'I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I was very much concerned when I heard of the fate of the ring bearer. How strange it is too see someone so small carrying such a burden. I am used to seeing Bilbo travel, but not many other hobbits. Tell me, are you a Baggins?'

'I am. But why are you here?'

'I am here to represent my people at the council of Elrond. There is great fear surrounding your ring and my people are frightened just as you are. I hope you do not mind my intrusion.'

'I do not. I understand now why you are here. Tell me, who else is going to be present at this council?'

'All beings in middle earth. I represent just a portion of the elves. Elrond is elf king and is also there to represent us. Gimli, son of Gloin, shall represent the Dwarves. Of the men, there is Aragorn, son of Arathorn of whom you know as Strider and Boromir also. Then there is Gandalf and you for the hobbits.'

Frodo made his way over to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs, watching the soft sunshine shine on to this peaceful place. Legolas followed him and soon they heard the sounds of horses' hooves. Frodo and Legolas looked down to see whom it was who was approaching at such haste.

'Who is that?' Frodo asked as the pair came into view.

'That is Boromir, guard of Gondor and, and Lorien, princess of Gondor. I do not know why she is here, but my heart is both glad and full of sorrow at the sight of her.'

'You know her?'

'She is the fairest; most gentle creature you will ever meet. Her voice is that of an elf, her hair is as black as the rocks of the misty mountains. She has the courage of a Man but the heart of a softer being. Her beauty is beyond all words.'

'You are in love with her. Who would have thought, an elf in love with someone of Man folk.'

'I do not see that she is of them, I see her as she is Lorien, the beautiful Lorien named after the sacred and magical elf kingdom of Lothlorien. My heart does indeed belong to this wonderful creature and it is she who gave me this broach, for she loves me back. I have not seen her for many a year and have had to use memories to recall her beauty, but now she is here and a fear that evil may be heading towards Gondor for her father would never have sent her out this far otherwise.'

'And you can now touch the one that means so much to you, my nosey little elf.' Legolas turned to see Lorien standing at the door. She walked over to him and they hugged tightly.

'And you must be Frodo. What a brave and courageous hobbit you are. I thank you for taking such good care of a ring that is so evil. It is a burden that a little one like yourself should not have to carry and I hope that this council may rid you of that burden. The dark shadow is quickly passing and I am afraid of what the future does hold.'

'We shall see. But now, my fair and beautiful lady, please go and rest, for the council will be difficult for us tomorrow. I shall be a long in a while, for it is a long time since I heard your soft voice on its own.'

Lorien left and Legolas turned to Frodo who was still staring after her.

'She is a beautiful sight to behold indeed and she means well. You should go and tend to your lady as the time any of us have together is known to no one, not anymore.'

'Your journey has made you wise Frodo. I shall see you tomorrow at the council.'

Legolas bowed and bid Frodo goodnight before heading towards Lorien's chamber. He was not sure of how he found his way there, but he soon came to her door and knocked softly on it. Lorien invited him in and he looked around in splendour at her room. He then looked at her, taking in her beauty once again.

'It has been a long time Legolas.'

'I know and how I wished to see you, but with the growth of the dark shadow and the threat of the king's return, my people have needed me elsewhere.'

'I understand, but it didn't stop me needing you too. I often wondered if you had forgotten about me.'

'I could never forget you; you are the first and only love of mine. I could never love another as I love you.'

'I often wanted to leave Gondor and travel to Mirkwood to see you but my father forbade me, he said it was too dangerous.'

'And he is right. The journey there would have been full of danger and the enemy would have captured or killed you in your attempts to find me. Your father did well in forbidding you to travel. But tell me, why has he sent you here with Boromir?'

'He wanted me to sit in on the council, Boromir has been a great servant but my father does not fully trust him. Also, my father feels I shall be safer here. He says that with the threat of the enemy growing, I need to be safe, and what safer place than Rivendale. But Rivendale can't hold off the threat forever.'

'It shall not come to that and your father was wise in sending you here. I as well as he shall be able to rest easy knowing that you are here, safe among the elf folk.'

'Legolas, promise me that, if it is not necessary for you to travel on to dangerous lands tomorrow that you will not go. You may live many a lifetime, but you are not immortal and I could not bear to live my life without you. I fear though, in my heart of hearts that something shall be decided tomorrow and that you shall be needed in one way or another.'

'If I do not have to go on, I shall not. I fear of losing you again and that fear is great, but the one thing I desire more than a life with you is peace in middle earth. Only when there is peace shall we be able to live our life together and I shall be willing to give up my name of elf so I can live my life with you.'

'But do not give that word to me yet. I need to know you are safe and in some way protected, by making yourself mortal now, I shall not rest through worry of what the future will bring.'

'I intended to give you my heart in this way, but what you say makes sense and I know that by staying safe, I will, at least, have a chance in being with you.'

'You are a great elf and never did I believe that it would be an elf that I fell for.'

'Why so surprised? I had heard of your kindness, gratitude and awe for my people before, so is it so strange that it was one of my people you fell for?'

'Now you mention those things, it does not come as a surprise as such.'

'I am only glad that my king and queen chose me to run the errand to Gondor so I could first set eyes on you.'

'If they had not, I am sure our paths would have met, for I am sure that our fortunes intended for us to be together. Now, let us stop talking so much of dark things and speak of other things, happier times in our lives, although, I cannot think of any that can surpass the happiness I felt when I heard you tell me that you loved me, only, perhaps, the day that I met you.'

'For a being of such courage and bravery, you really do have the softest heart of all creatures on this earth and I love you more with every beat of both your heart and mine.' With this Legolas stepped forward and kissed Lorien passionately. She responded to the elf's lips and soon became desperate for more. She gasped softly as Legolas pulled her close and the undeniable sign at his groin infuriated her passion further. Legolas pulled away and looked at her.

'I know what my body wants and I am willing to give to you all that I have kept inside, but I need to know if you are ready, for it does not matter what I want as long as you are happy in being with me.'

'My body wants this moment too and I am ready to give to you the innocence that I have kept for one to take.'

'If you are sure.' Legolas watched as Lorien nodded her head. He stepped forward and kissed her again, the passion had been pushed to its limits. Lorien's soft hands began to gain confidence and soon they were heading to the pressure he felt in his groin area. He turned her around and pushed her softly on to the bed. There they made soft, sensual love, each giving their body and soul to the other and cementing their love for each other in the most affectionate way. Legolas could hardly believe how soft her skin was; it felt like hot velvet under a midday sun's rays. Lorien softly stroked the golden hair that flowed down from his head and was in awe of its beauty. They fell asleep in each other's arms and had the soundest nights sleep that they had done since the night before Legolas left Gondor.

The next morning Legolas woke to feel soft, innocent skin next to him. He looked at his sleeping beauty and watched her breathe softly. He felt complete love yet his heart was heavy. Something told him that he would have to leave her again soon and the thought broke his heart. He wondered if there would ever be a time when they could be together and spend more than one night together. He ran one of his hands through her soft hair and over her skin. He felt the similar stirring at his groin as he had done the night before. His lips met her shoulder and he kissed her smooth, perfect skin with the softest of kisses. He felt her stir and watched as she woke up and looked at him.

'Not only are you my nosey elf, you are now my impatient elf. How rude to wake a lady when she is sleeping!'

'Forgive me my fair beauty but I could not wait. The house shall be awake shortly and I should like to have the pleasure of your body be…before the house awakes.' Legolas moaned softly as he felt her hand on the part of his body that needed it the most. Lorien smiled at Legolas.

'Very well Legolas, your wish shall become reality but I shall show you what my people are best known for.'

'I know they are known for overly enjoying the pleasures of the flesh.' Legolas replied breathlessly.

'That they are.' Lorien answered before she kissed him. Her mouth left his and continued down his smooth, firm chest. Her lips and tongue tickled each inch of flesh in return and Legolas moaned loudly as he felt her mouth on his most sensitive organ. Legolas was enjoying pleasures that he did not know existed. Suddenly Lorien stopped and Legolas moaned in disbelief. Lorien smiled wickedly and shuffled up the bed.

'What's wrong with you my little elf?' In reply Legolas rolled them over so he was on top and soon his mouth was heading down her body, his tongue licking every part of breast and flesh. He was soon driving her into a frenzy and stopped suddenly. Lorien rolled them back over and sat down before beginning to move slowly. Legolas sat up and held her in his arms as they made love, kissing her mouth, eyes, neck and breasts. Lorien felt his release and called out before looking into his eyes.

'I love you Legolas, I really do.'

'I love you too.'

Later that morning Boromir had come to Lorien's room and seemed more than shocked to find Legolas in her bed next to her.

'What are you doing here?'

'He is sharing my bed, as lovers do.'

'But he's an elf!'

'And the greatest you shall meet! Do you have a problem Boromir?'

'No, but your father will.'

'My father knows about my love for Legolas and he is fine about it. Now, what is the reason for you barging in here?'

'The council will be called shortly.' With that, Boromir left and slammed the door shut.

'Why has he taken it so badly?'

'He was hoping to marry me. I heard him ask my father for my hand in marriage.'

'What was your father's reply?'

'He told Boromir 'If she loves you too, you can indeed marry her, but I shall not force her to marry someone she does not love. Do you have proof of her feelings for you?' Boromir said he didn't and my father let him go.'

'Your father is a great man. Did you tell him about you and I?'

'No, he guessed. Once you had gone, I went back up to see him. 'You have given your heart away daughter.' He said. I instantly knew what he was on about. That broach you wear was from my mother and she told me to give it to the man I loved beyond anything. 'You are certain that you love this elf?' he asked me. 'Yes father, I am sure, for I never had these feelings before and they run too deep for me to have them again for anyone else.' My father thought for a second whilst looking me and then replied 'Very well then, I have no bother with your choice. Legolas is indeed a kind and great elf and I know he will look after you. I also know you will be happier with an elf than with any man that middle earth has to offer. I sometimes believe that you should have been born to an elf, not to me and I know that there will be many men out in Gondor who will be saddened by the news that you love another. But I am satisfied and shall let you be.''

'He really is a great man. We must get ready for the council.'

'I wonder what heartache it is that shall be decided today?'

'We will not know unless we attend. Let us go and hear all that is to be said.'

Legolas and Lorien arrived at the council and seated themselves next to each other. Around them sat the others and in the middle sat Elrond and his daughter Arwen. Everyone bowed before the council began. They were discussing what should happen to the ring and soon they were arguing. Lorien noticed that Frodo seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly he stood up and her heart sank and she could see that so did Gandalf's. They both knew what it was the Frodo was about to say.

'I shall take the ring.' Everyone was silenced and looked at Frodo.

'But I do not know the way.' Lorien's head hung as she saw Legolas step forward and offer to help him. Soon others stepped forward and there were eight who were to travel and one more was needed.

'If I may and Boromir does not mind, I would like to nominate him to travel with you also. He is a great warrior and good to have around in times of trouble. It is my kind's fault that the ring is still active and if I could go myself, I would. It is but one of the things that my people can do to show you how grateful we are.'

'There we have it then, the nine fellows of the ring. You shall soon have to be on your way. Rest now as the road ahead is unpredictable and dark.' Elrond let the council go and spoke to the nine in private. Lorien walked to a bridge surrounded by green trees and the stream that ran underneath it flowed softly and quietly and birds sang softly. Lorien reached out a hand and a bird flew on to her arm. She sang softly to it, she sang the love song she had heard in Rivendale long ago.

'With the voice of an angel and a touch so gentle, the birds approach you, not caring to think what danger may be at hand as whilst they are in your shadow, no harm should come to them.' The bird flew off and Lorien turned to her elf.

'Legolas, I knew that this would happen, as soon as we sat down at the council but it makes things no easier for me to bear. I had been getting used to seeing you again.'

'You should know not to take things for granted in these times. I shall return, I promise you or if I don't, I would rather burn in Mordor than be without you. These times are dark, but there is a light visible at the end of it all. Keep your heart and your head and everything shall be as it should be. We still have some time together and we should make the most of it.' Legolas kissed Lorien softly before taking her into his arms. There they stayed until dinner was called in the evening. 

Soon the day for Legolas to leave arrived and Lorien felt heavy and sad. She had woken early that morning and watched him sleep. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the journey ahead of the fellowship and tried to stop them falling. She saw her elf, as he was, naked, innocent and young. Too young to have to face the troubles ahead. She desperately wanted to keep him in Rivendale with her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Legolas stir. At first she thought he was waking, then smiled when she watched as his hand felt it's way down to his lower regions. She watched as his hand started to move up and down his hard member and could feel the pleasure building up inside of her. She walked over to the bed and softly kissed Legolas on the lips. He woke, but neither said a word to each other. He kept his hand on his member as she kissed her way down his chest. She stopped at a nipple and tickled it with her tongue. Legolas moaned softly and began to move his hand faster. Lorien continued to kiss her way down his chest and abdomen before reaching his hard member, its tip glistening with his pleasure. Lorien slowly rubbed her tongue over his tip and the hand that had been on his own member flew to her head, grabbing hold of her hair. Lorien's tongue continued to tickle the whole length before she took him into her mouth. Legolas cried out loudly and began to thrust softly into her mouth. Soon he felt his climax approaching and warned Lorien, but she did not stop. Instead she intensified her actions until Legolas released himself into her mouth. She kissed her way back up his body and kissed him, letting him taste himself. Still they kept silent and Legolas rolled them over, determined to show her just as much pleasure. He was about to kiss his way to her chest when Lorien stopped him.

'I need you, inside me now.'

'But?'

'Please Legolas.' Legolas looked into her eyes. His hand drifted up the inside of her leg and inside of her. He felt how excited she was and smiled. Then he slowly entered her, letting them both feel his full length inside of her. As Legolas began to move, he couldn't believe the feelings he was having. Pure, unadulterated passion that felt as natural to him as firing an arrow from his bow. Their bodies moved together in harmony and soon Lorien was beginning to arch her back. This signalled for Legolas to move faster, driving into her with a new found passion. Soon he was clinging tightly, begging for release and as he felt Lorien's body begin to shake, he let himself go and lay quietly on top of her, kissing her softly as he regained his breath. He looked into her eyes and saw tears begin to fill them. He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks and finally he spoke.

'Please don't cry Lorien.'

'Forgive me Legolas, but I cannot help it. I want you to be here with me instead of going on this terrible journey. My mind leads me to think of everything terrible and I do not know what I should do if anything happens to you.'

'Don't think about such things, instead, think of when this is all over and we are free to be together, to have our own family and live together until the end of our days. If it is anything, it is this thought that is pushing me to complete this task and rid middle earth of the terror for good. I want to live my life with you, without fear or terror.'

'You are a brave elf, and you are my brave elf and nothing in this world will stop me from loving you. Now, comfort my tears by telling me about the first time we met, as that always manages to make things seem brighter, no matter how dark the day.'

'If you so wish. I had ridden to Gondor knowing of the mystery that surrounded you. I had heard many things; all saying that you were beautiful beyond description and that any being that laid their eyes on you fell in love instantly. I wondered if it would be true with me and tried to convince myself that it would not. When I saw you enter that room, my heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. Although you had your face covered, I knew you would be beautiful. As soon as you revealed your perfect face, I knew I had fallen for you. But it wasn't until I heard you speak that I was sure of what I felt for you. Your voice sang like the happiest birds in the trees and in these dark times, it brought a joy to my heart. I knew from that instant that I was very much in love with you and that I would never love another.' Lorien smiled as Legolas finished his tale and then kissed him softly. Soon it was time to go and Lorien accompanied Legolas to the others. There she found them all waiting, with Elrond talking wisely to them. They bowed as Lorien approached and she smiled.

'Please do not do that, I wish to speak with you as equals. The journey you face is dangerous and many creatures will be willing to sacrifice you to the dark lord to save themselves. Be careful of whom you trust whilst on this journey, as it will not be clear who is friend or enemy. Now, I do not have presents for all and my powers are not as strong as some but for you, Frodo, what a dear and brave hobbit you are. For so long now, my folk as well as others have forgotten about the importance of the hobbits. Many see you as worthless, interested in your own good, but that has become true of all beings on middle earth. I wish that this burden was not yours to carry, but we cannot change what must be. So, I have developed a special potion for you. It is specially made for the ring bearer and will not work for any others. It will keep you strong and bold and in times of great danger, it will keep you out of harms reach. May it be of use to you. For the rest of you, I give you a similar potion, it will keep you strong and warm and alert. Only drink it when you have to. For my dear elf Legolas, I have already given you the greatest gift I possess and that is my heart, and as long as there is a middle earth and heaven, that shall belong to you. I also give you this, a bow. I have blessed the string myself and the arrows are feather light and travel at frightening speed through the air. I know you shall need them and I hope they are of some use. Finally, I give you this, a bird. A white, pure bird and all of those that belong to his family. He will be near you at times and shall bring news to both you and I. His family shall look after you and try to protect you from the eyes of the enemy, for birds can see things that not even elves can see. Use him wisely and he will serve you well.' Legolas and the company all looked at the bird. He was fairly large and brilliantly white. He nipped Legolas affectionately before sitting on Lorien's shoulder. Legolas bowed and kissed her hand.

'We much appreciate your gifts and I again tell you that I love you more than anything on middle earth and I not only do this to save middle earth, but so I can be with you. We shall see each other again and when we do, that will be the happiest day of my life. Until that day comes, remember what I said and keep your head held high and your heart in tact. I shall return, I promise you that.' Legolas kissed her hand again softly before following the others out of the gates. Lorien watched until she could no longer see him before following Arwen and Elrond back up to the palace.

As Legolas walked, he sang softly. He sang of love and beauty and all who listened felt a slight joy in their heart despite the journey that lay ahead of them. As his song finished, Aragorn walked beside him.

'You are in love with Lorien are you not?'

'That I am Aragorn, as you are with Arwen, if I am not mistaken.'

'No, you speak true of my heart. It is hard to leave behind those you love the most, but be careful, I too had fallen for the beauty of Lorien before I met Arwen, there seems to be a spell surrounding her.'

'Do not speak of what you do not know! Lorien is the most loving being in middle earth and there is no evil in her heart. She wishes no ill on Legolas for anyone can see that she dearly loves him and if you speak of her like that again, I shall kill you.' Boromir boomed.

'Please let us not argue. My heart is mine to give to whom I choose, and both it and I chose Lorien. I take heed of your words Aragorn, but I would have known by now if she meant any harm to me or to any others here. She seemed to be one of the only ones unaffected by the ring. Her heart is good, I know it.'

'Yet there are things you do not know about her. Did you know she had the powers of a witch?'

'I did not know that, but I do know that Gandalf had been giving her lessons. Her father told me so when I visited Gondor, which was when I first laid eyes on her. She has been taught these tricks for a purpose and I feel they will be needed at some time or another.'

'You also do not know this, Lorien is of elf origin. Her real parents were elfish and were close to the mighty King of Gondor. Some evil force killed them and the king promised to raise her among his people, hoping that her beauty and her good will should pass to others who were among her company. She, like you Legolas, will lead a long life, which is why, if I believe rightly, why she did not want you to make yourself mortal. You shall both be together and maybe, the elves shall soon be prosperous again.'

'I heard a legend about an elf girl being bought up as among the men, but I did not believe it. How is it that she never told me of such a story?'

'Why should you believe her? It is a far-fetched story and few would believe it, if any did. She would have told you, in time, but it takes a great amount of trust to tell people of such things. I tell you now only because it is to do with your heart and we need you here Legolas, not back in Rivendale. For although your body may be here, your heart and head most certainly are not!'

'Forgive me Gandalf. My heart is settled now. Is this why none of you seemed surprised when we declared our love?'

'Lorien is indeed beautiful and any being would fall in love with her, but I was not surprised, no. I was more surprised when I heard that Arwen had given Aragorn something incredibly special. Now, let us get on. Time is pressing and we must reach the mountains before nightfall.'

The friends walked fast and soon came to a rocky hill near the base of the mountains. Their snowy white tops glistened in the sun and as the others sat down to rest, Legolas looked out over the country. His eyes were capable of seeing further than any other being among the fellowship. In the distance he could see a great black cloud approaching quickly.

'What is that?' Legolas asked Aragorn.

'I do not know but it is moving too fast to be a cloud.'

'Quick, hide, it is the crows of Sarumon, out to tell tales on the movement of the ring.' They all dived under rocks and hid. Suddenly a great cry came from the opposite direction and before the black mass reached them, a great white flock of birds flew passed at a startling pace. There was a great noise, squawking and singing, Legolas rose to his knees and saw the black cloud flying back in the direction in which it came.

'They have gone, we are safe.'

'What was that that saved us?' Frodo asked. As if answering him, a white bird came and landed on Legolas's shoulder.

'Lorien!' Gandalf said gladly.

'She sent us her birds to drive off the enemy. Go, tell my lady that we are thankful and that we are safe for the time being.' The bird flew off and the rest of the white flock followed it. Legolas stood up and watched the others slowly crawl out of their hiding place.

'She gave us her word that they would help us in times of need, now I wish to keep my word and return to her as quickly as possible. Let us head forth to the mountains.'

'Very well Master Legolas! We must remember to give thanks to your lady if we have the pleasure of seeing her fair face again.'

Soon the company reached Caradhas and they tried in vain to pass over the mountains. But the power of Saruman, for the moment at least was too strong and the mountain became too dangerous. After asking which way Frodo wished to go, the company retraced their footsteps to the mines of Moria.


	3. Dreams, Nightmares and Orcs

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

**In Rivendale**

Lorien woke with a start, cold sweat pouring down her face and body. Her breathing was heavy and her heart thumped in her chest. Her dream had taken an unexpected twist. She thought she could hear the evil laughter of the traitor Saruman and the cries of help from the company. Her mind's eye had fallen to Legolas and the falling of rock and stone. Lorien walked to the window of her room and shut her eyes.

'Show me where my love may be!' Her mind took her to the company and she saw the doors of Moria opening up. Her eyes flew open as dread filled her heart. She had heard many tales from Gandalf concerning Moria and no tale he told was a happy one. Lorien felt tears rolling down her face. Suddenly she grabbed hold of the sword her father has instructed her to carry as well as a quiver full of arrows and a bow similar to the one she had given Legolas. She tied a cloak around her body and flew down the stairs of the palace like a soft breeze through the treetops. She called her horse from its safety in the hills and began to mount him. Suddenly Arwen appeared in front of Lorien's horse.

'Where are you going? The night is dark and full of terror.'

'I am going to find my Legolas and I am going to help the company through what they are about to face.'

'What is so terrible that you must leave the safety of Rivendale? Tell me Lorien, what is it you saw?'

'I saw the mines of Moria. The dark, cold, ruthless mines and it filled me with fear.'

'But you cannot go! You are alone! What use are you alone when a thousand orcs have surrounded you?'

'I must do what I can! I shall not lose Legolas, not again, not ever! You must understand my conflict, save myself, or save the one I love?'

'I do, but Legolas would prefer you to be safe.'

' I do not care. Things have changed since Legolas left, he does not understand that I will need him more than ever.'

'What is it you speak of?' Lorien took Arwen's hand and placed it on her heart. Arwen understood and stood back.

'Now you understand! I will not let Legolas be lost for all of time in those mines. If he must die, he should die with grace and where he can be honoured! Everyone will forget him if he perishes in those mines. I also know that you would not allow Aragorn to come to the same end. I love Legolas and I will be by his side no matter what, and if that means dying by his side, then so be it! Now forgive me and thank your father for me.' Arwen stood back and let Lorien ride away. Soon Lorien and Shadow were flying through the country quicker than the sound of a beating drum reaches the keenest of ears. Lorien reached the opening of the mines and dismounted Shadow.

'Meet me on the other side my dearest friend.' Lorien whispered in elfish. The horse reared and galloped away, leaving Lorien all alone. Although she was frightened, her legs and head carried her forwards. She could hear nothing as she moved through the mines and wondered what terror had come to her lover and his friends. Lorien reached a place where three separate pathways lead to three different ending, whether they be good or bad. At first she was unsure of which one to take, then she heard…

'Frodo!' Lorien was sure her body moved even before the word hit her ears. She ran down the stairs and saw orcs flooding into a single room. Her heart was racing and her hand reached for an arrow. She fired it at the first orc she saw but they ignored her, more intent on the occupants of the room. She fired arrow after arrow and made her way to the doors. An orc came at her from the side and she cut it with a swift flick of her sword. Then she saw him, Legolas her elven lover. His blond hair glimmered in the tiny stream of light flowing in from the small slit in the wall. He was firing his arrows at a cave troll and Lorien shuddered at the sight of it. More orcs came and she slayed them either using her sword or her arrows. Then, she saw Legolas had his back turned and an orc was approaching him from behind. Lorien aimed the arrow and shot the orc straight through the head before turning to the orcs still continuing to pour in from behind her.

Aragorn's hand dropped with surprise. Where had the arrow come from that slain the orc that had so nearly been upon Legolas? Legolas shot the troll in the mouth and it fell to the floor, it's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and with a final grunt it lay dead in front of the company. Aragorn still look surprised and Legolas saw his look.

'What is wrong Aragorn?'

'An orc was behind you, inches from killing you with its spear, I was about to fire an arrow at it, when one came from the doors and killed it instead.' 

'Probably one of its fellows misfired.'

'No, it was to well aimed for that, and tell me, why are no more orcs entering the room?'

'They are scared, we have killed their troll.'

'No, I don't believe it! And where is Gandalf?' Aragorn walked towards the door and stood open mouthed at what he saw. There was Lorien and Gandalf fighting the orcs with the greatest of ease. Legolas had followed him and nearly fell over with what he saw.

'Lorien, what?'

'I'll tell you soon enough, but now, we must go!'

'But!'

'Are you not listening? She speaks with wise words, we must go, now!' Gandalf boomed and they all ran down the stairs and through the mighty halls that the dwarves of ancient times had built. As they ran through, Lorien stopped dead, cold dread filling her body.

'Lorien, what is it?' Legolas called.

'The Balrog.' Gandalf whispered. The company did not need to ask what was so terrifying, because soon enough there came a crashing from behind and a great bull like animal stood with fire pouring from it's sides.

'Run!' Gandalf shouted and the company fled through the remainder of the mines until they came to the bridge. Everyone crossed it, except for Gandalf; he stopped and faced the Balrog. Lorien stopped at the end but Legolas caught hold of her before she could run back.

'I must help him!'

'If Gandalf cannot defeat it, neither can you!' As Legolas held her, they watched as the bridge collapsed and Gandalf fell with it.

'No!' Lorien shouted in unison with Frodo. Legolas and Boromir pulled Lorien and Frodo with them to the safety of the light outside. They continued to run until they reached some hills and there waiting for her, stood Shadow. Legolas let Lorien to her feet but she fell down tears rolling down her face. Legolas cradled her as she cried.

'There was nothing you could do, surely you know your powers aren't strong enough!'

'I know, but without Gandalf what hope do we have?'

There is always hope as long as someone believes in hope. We sill have Aragorn and we have you, although I should like to know what you are doing here?'

'A dream came to me whilst I was asleep. I dreamt of you on Caradhas and then you entering the mines. I could not bare to wait to see what my dreams brought me, I had to come.'

'The road is dangerous and it was even more perilous in there.'

'I had to come Legolas! I couldn't bare to think of you being killed in there, being left there for the orcs to feed on, for you to be forgotten like so many of those who had entered Moria. I am sorry for caring!'

'There is no need to shout. I was not telling you off! But why are you so scared of losing me?'

'One because I love you Legolas, the other reason I shall tell you when we are alone. There are things you need to know about me.'

'I know that you are an elf, Gandalf told me on leaving Rivendale. I also know you have the powers of a wizard.

'I can also see things, without the use of the ring or of any material that had been forged on middle earth. Sights come to me if I chose them to or when I am asleep, that's how I knew that you had entered Moria.'

'We must be on our way. By nightfall these hills will be covered with orcs.' Aragorn sounded proud and majestic and like the king he rightly was.

'But where are we to go?' Boromir asked.

'That I am not sure of.'

'I know of a place, Lothlorien. We shall be safe there, the lady Galadriel has kept that sacred country safe for many years and I, for one, should like to see the country in which I was born.' 

'To Lothlorien we go then.' Aragorn instructed. The company got to their feet and with one last look at the mines and a thought to Gandalf; they headed on their way. Lorien gathered the reins of Shadow and lead him gently with them.

'Frodo, would you like to take comfort of Shadow for a while.'

'No, gentle lady, I would prefer it if you used your horse for the purpose in which you brought him. I here this horse was born to carry you and only those you permit, you ride him, for if it is needed, you are lighter and therefore swifter than I am on any horse.'

'Very well Frodo, I thank you. Now, Legolas, can I expect your company on my horse.'

'That you can, my dearest and bravest lady.' Legolas mounted Shadow and Lorien then mounted and sat in front of Legolas. Legolas wrapped his arms around Lorien and held on to the reins. The company moved swiftly and soon they reached the borders of Lothlorien.


	4. Lorien returns home

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Lorien fell silent as she entered her homeland. She had never seen Lothlorien with her own eyes before and had to make do of stories told to her by Gandalf and her father. It was a beautiful place and was currently in autumn season. The leaves were golden in the trees and there lay a golden path before the feet of the company. Lorien sighed and then began to sing softly. The others seemed to be listening to her soft voice as they walked and soon Legolas was singing in response. Aragorn looked at the pair and smiled softly at Lorien, who smiled back. Keeping in tune and singing in elvish, Lorien sang

'Your lady bids me to tell you that she still loves you. Your absence breaks her heart but she understands your mission and cannot wait for the day when you shall both be together again.' Aragorn nodded in response and added

'Your lover could never not manage to utter your name but once, everyday whilst you were apart.' Lorien smiled and turned her head to look at Legolas. He was looking straight ahead, as if he had not heard anything and Lorien knew that this was because he was embarrassed. Whilst they had faced such a loss as that of Gandalf, the land of Lothlorien seemed to brighten their spirits. That was, until suddenly, they were surrounded by elves, all of which brandished a bow and arrow, ready to be fired at the first one who spoke out of turn.

'Halt, who trespasses on these secret lands?'

'Nine travellers who seek peace and comfort before they continue on their journey.' Aragorn replied.

'We must know your names.'

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and leader of this group, although I did not wish to carry such a burden. Then there are four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. There is a dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin and two elves. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and the lady, I believe is one of your own, Lorien of, for the time being, Gondor.' Suddenly all the elves dropped their bows and walked into view. There they stood, staring at Lorien.

'Lady Lorien, our lost princess, the lost elf. We thought you were but a mere myth, but here you are, before our very eyes and exactly as how they described you. Tell me, what are you doing with such a queer group of strangers and how could you bring a dwarf into these parts?'

'Forgive me, but these queer group of strangers are my dear friends and the dwarf is among them. He means you no harm and is a dangerous to you as I could be. Now, will you take us to see my queen?'

'Your queen is your grandmother.'

'I know that, but I also know it has been a long time since I have called her grandmother. Will you take us?'

'Only if the dwarf is blindfolded.'

'Why is it only I who should be blindfolded?'

'Because my people are slightly backward when it comes to the outside world and they trust no one, forgive them Gimli. If he must be blindfolded, then I too shall be blindfolded.'

'But my lady, you are one of us, we cannot blindfold you!'

'You have no right to call me your lady, only my dear Legolas has that privilege and I shall not allow you to single out Gimli. If you blindfold him, I shall be bounded by my eyes as well.'

'And if you blindfold my lady, I too shall have to be blindfolded.' Legolas replied and one by one, the rest of the fellowship also spared their eyesight. The elves led them carefully through the woods and it felt like an eternity before they came to a halt. Their blindfolds were removed and each in turn blinked whilst their eyes adjusted to the pale white light shining around them.

'Our queen awaits you, it has been too long since she has seen her granddaughter.'

Lorien and the rest of the fellowship followed the elf up to the treetops where they were greeted by the most beautiful sight. There, Lady Galadriel sat with her husband of many ages, Lord Celeborn. They waited for the company to stop before Galadriel spoke.

'Lorien, you have returned home at last. It has been a long time since we have seen you, yet I knew you were safe. You have your mother's beauty and your father's courage. Tell me, what brings you here with such odd company.'

'Forgive me grandmother, for I am pleased to see you and be home at last, but our business is our own and we cannot speak of it openly.'

'Yet you have brought great danger to our land? The great beasts of the dark have followed you here and are searching through our precious land.'

'Again, I ask you to forgive me, but our business is too dangerous to speak of openly.'

'What has happened my dear? There should be another of you. Where is Gandalf?'

'He, he fell, in the mines of Moria. There was nothing any of us could do. He tried to take on the monster of fire on his own.'

'This is news to break any heart. Are you sure that Gandalf is lost forever?'

'He fell into the abyss grandmother.'

'We shall see. Now, tell me, why have you stayed away for so long? And since when have you been in love?'

'I have kept away for so long because my father was worried of the great shadow looming over us all. As for being in love, it has been since the day I met Legolas, but that is his and my business, no one else's!'

'May all the birds sing with happiness, you have your grandmother's stubbornness as well as your mother's beauty.' Celeborn retorted.

'She also gained my ability to see things others don't, she can see what will happen in the immediate future. But fear flows through your heart, and it is fear that drove you into the mines of Moria to help the one you dearly love. That is a lesson I am still trying to learn myself. Tell me, Legolas, do you mean well by my granddaughter?' Legolas looked shocked and surprised by Galadriel's question and Lorien and Celeborn laughed.

'Forgive my grandmother Legolas, she often does this. Galadriel is playing with your mind and means no harm, she can clearly see that you mean no harm.'

'That I can my dear Lorien. Now, I think that some food, drink and music is in order, for we have waited a long time for your return and maybe, with the news you have, Lothlorien won't be in the danger it is now.'

'What danger is Lorien in Grandmother?'

'The first-born are growing old and are no longer in the spring or summertime of their lives. You and Legolas are in your springtime and it pleases me beyond belief that you have fallen for an elf!'

'It would not matter if Legolas was elf, or man, or dwarf, I would still love him dearly.'

'Yes my dear, but do you not agree that it makes it easier when your lover is easy on the eye?' The company laughed when Galadriel asked Lorien this question and Lorien herself could not help laughing. The company were led to a table filled with the most delicious food they had ever laid eyes on. Soon the company were relaxing and laughing and singing along with the other elves. Soon Lorien saw her opportunity and pulled Legolas to peace and quiet.

'What is it my love?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to look upon you with no sound around to disturb us. You cannot ever know how much I have missed you.'

'I can guess, for I guess that I have missed you just as much, if not more. If my quest weren't so important, I would have left the company many leagues before we reached Moria and I would have returned to Rivendale. But tell me, what is it that fills Galadriel with such hope?' Lorien took a deep breath and took Legolas's hand and placed it gently on her heart. Legolas looked into Lorien's eyes.

'My grandmother is glad; I have fallen for an elf that is still young by all accounts. The first born, as she has said are growing old, yet she sees hope in our love, hope that the elves can be saved yet.'

'You do not know how this fills me with such joy, to hear you say that you love me and to hear you say that you are willing to spend the rest of eternity with me. Now I know why you came to Moria!'

'I could not bear to see you lost forever in that dreadful place. I vowed from the minute I met you that I would love you. I will be by your side through good and evil and I am prepared to die by your side if I must! Forgive me for sounding so selfish, but I need you!'

'Forgive you? I never blamed you in the first place. If the truth were told, I was glad to see you. That may make me selfish, seeing as you could have been killed before you reached Moria, but I have witnessed that you are more than capable with a sword and arrow. I understand the sword, your father is a great swordsman, but what with the arrows?'

'You taught me, remember? When you visited Gondor. After to you left, I used to practise all the time. You are a good teacher Legolas and one day, you shall teach our children all the tricks you know.'

'I am so happy; yet, I will have to leave you again, and soon. I want to be with you.'

'I shall be safe here, in Lothlorien. I know I shall. But for the time being, I wondered, would you consider, giving yourself to me for all eternity?'

'Yes!'

'You will bind yourself to me, never to love another and we can live our lives together until middle earth is no more and a new land has been forged? Whatever happens?'

'Yes.'

'Celeborn, grandfather, you agreed that you would carry out the ceremony.' Lorien and Legolas turned to face Celeborn. 

'I did indeed agree to carry out the ceremony if Legolas agreed. Do you wish to be eternalised to my granddaughter?'

'Yes, your majesty, I do!'

'Very well.'

Celeborn began to recite the ceremony in elvish and soon the romantic couple were engrossed in the ceremony. 

'Repeat these words as you, Legolas, give Lorien this ring. One ring to bind our love, one ring to prove our love, one love that is for no other and one ring to entwine our love for all of our eternity.' Legolas repeated the rhyme, as then did Lorien. 

    From a distance, Aragorn watched the happy pair and smiled sadly to himself. He was in love with Arwen, Lorien's cousin and he desperately wanted to be able to give himself to her like Legolas was able to give himself to Lorien. However, it would never be possible. Arwen was an elf and even if she gave him her immortality in return for his love, she would still live many a lifetime after his legend had passed and he had become but a mere myth of middle earth, a story that would be told to young children in the dead of night. Also, he knew that the people of Gondor would not accept an elf as their queen. They had not known that Lorien was an elf and if they had, they would have run her out of Gondor. It wasn't as much a case as hatred as mistrust had driven a rift between the two countries and that was a shame, for at one moment in time, they had been close and had forged the armies that defeated Sauron when he first emerged. Aragorn's attention turned back to the two young elven lovers who had just dedicated themselves to each other. Legolas was almost 2000 years old, but they said he was in the springtime of his life. Lorien wasn't nearly that old, a couple of hundred years old if anything. She was but a mere child compared to Legolas, but neither cared much. They were in love and when one is in love, everything is thrown to the wind and not a care is given to anything else. Aragorn knew that Legolas was reaching the summertime of his life, the time of his life when he should be at his best. Aragorn also knew that no matter how old Legolas and how relatively young Lorien was, they would go on to have many a lifetime together and he envied that more than anything either had to offer. As the pair kissed, Aragorn left them and went back to the company.

'Thank you, your majesty.' Legolas replied in Elvish.

'Please, call me Celeborn from now on, for, you are family, are you not?'

'I am now!'

'Well then.'

'Now, you two must get some rest. It has been a long and weary road for both of you.'

'We will go and rest now grandfather.'

'Hmm, somehow I don't believe you. Anyway, I bid you goodnight!' 


	5. The Journey continues

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Legolas and Lorien watched Celeborn leave before Legolas kissed Lorien softly on the cheek.

'You have no intention of resting, do you?'

'Not at this very moment, no!' Legolas smiled as Lorien pulled him into the bedroom that had been made up for them. It was made from leaves and bark, everything the trees around them could spare. Lorien lay on her back and watched as Legolas lay on top of her.

'It has been a long time.' She said softly before kissing him.

'Too long, and it shall be a long while again.'

'At least I know, you and I shall have these moments from now until the end of time.'

'That in itself makes me happy.' Legolas replied in elvish.

'I love you Legolas.'

'Lorien, you are now Princess of Mirkwood and we shall soon be King and Queen. I love you too and that is why I leave you, so that middle earth may be safe for our children to run and play in safety and peace.'

'I do not have any doubts as to why you continue on this treacherous journey. Legolas, please let me go with you! I can fight as well as any man and I can see as well as you can, if not better for I can see into the future!'

'I cannot allow it Lorien, I want to know you are safe!'

'And I want to be by your side! I have just sworn myself to you for the rest of eternity and my place is by your side! If you live, we shall live a happy life together and if you die, I shall die by your side. Whatever the outcome, I want to be near you when this is over!'

'You know I would have you come with me! I know you can look after yourself, but I do not know how the others will react. Let me first ask Aragorn at least.'

'If you must, but either way, I shall find my way to you.'

'That I am sure of.' Legolas replied with a hearty laugh. He kissed Lorien before heading towards the quarters where Aragorn lay. Aragorn heard the elf's light footsteps.

'Hello Legolas! Tell me, why are you here, talking to me, when you have just eternalised yourself to Lorien? She is your bride and you should be with her!'

'Something troubles me!'

'Lorien?'

'She wishes to continue on the journey with us, she says she will not leave my side. She is a good fighter and has keen eyes!'

'She is also a danger! She is a daughter of this fair land and Sarumon would not be happier than to catch her and use her as bait! To have a woman, either of elf or of man is too dangerous for a task as such as ours.'

'You do know she will find us!'

'Then that is her choice and you, my dear friend should be greatful that you have found someone who will not give up on you!'

'Arwen did not give up on you through choice! You both knew that it was impossible.'

'It doesn't make things easier Legolas! In deed, I wish it did. But you must tell your lady no!'

'She will not accept it!'

'Then she joins us at her own will, no one now has given their permission for Lorien to continue on a journey that may claim her life!'

'I feel Galadriel shall try and keep her here.'

'Not even the might of Galadriel will keep Lorien here Legolas, her love for you is too strong! Now go, tend to your bride and keep your heart full with joy at the thought of your next meeting, which I feel shall not be too far away!'

'I will go. Thank you for your counsel Aragorn. Why do you not use Lorien's bird to send your lady a message?'

'Because I fear it will be too dangerous and her father will not be too forgiving if the message falls short of Rivendale! Lorien's birds are magical, but they cannot stop an arrow from piercing their hearts.'

'Very well. I bid you goodnight and may the morning bring more hope!'

'More hope than the uniting of two elves and the possibility of first born to save the elves, what more hope can we possibly have?'

'I do not know. Goodnight.' Legolas left Aragorn and headed back to Lorien. He could here her singing softly, a sad song and as he listened he wondered whom Lorien was singing for.

'Who is your song for?'

'There was once a creature, very much hobbit like in appearance who used to dwell by the river. He found a ring and he became aware of other's deceit and betrayal. It has destroyed him as a being and he has become much hated in this world. Yet, the little fellow needs saving, for he does remind me much of what Frodo could be if the ring gets its way.'

'Who is it you speak of?'

'The creature that has tracked you all ever since you entered Moria.'

'You mean?'

'Yes, Gollum is tracking the ring! He seeks it. He is scared that Frodo is taking the ring to Sauron.'

'How do you know?'

'I can feel it inside of me. It screams like pain through my body.  I do not know whether to counsel you to trust or mistrust him Legolas. These messages are all confused.' Lorien threw herself into Legolas's arms. He held her tightly.

'Do not worry about such things.' Legolas began to sing softly to her and soon they lay next to each other, fast asleep in each other's arms. 

They woke in the morning to find a soft, pale sunlight shining in on the room that they had shared that night. Lorien watched Legolas as he woke and kissed him softly.

'I am coming with you Legolas. I know you wish for me to stay here but I know I can be of some help. I can fight and the ring does not tempt me, its power has no hold over me. I know that you wish for me to stay here and I know that Galadriel will try and make me stay here, but I wish to come with you, whatever that might mean.'

'I should say that I wish for you to stay here, but I know my pleas will fall on deaf ears, instead, I will tell you that I am glad that you shall be by my side, for whilst I am near you, the ring has no hold over me either. It is as if the only thing that makes me weak is you. You are a good fighter and you have strong powers, powers that we shall need now Gandalf is gone. Plus, we have promised to be by each other's side no matter what and if I must die, I would rather be by your side than a hundred leagues from you and not know if you are safe.'

'Then it is decided, I shall come with you, but I fear I must leave Shadow here. We have to travel by the river and no boat can carry his weight.'

'He will be safe here and if he is needed, you shall be able to call for him and he will come. Let us go and join the others and there, you can tell Lady Galadriel of your plans, although I am sure she will not be pleased.'

'You never know, she could surprise us yet.'

Lorien and Legolas went and joined the rest of the remaining fellowship. As they approached, Galadriel came over to them and looked down upon the two lovers.

'Lorien, I am asking you to let Legolas go and for you to stay here where you are safe and where Legolas can return once the quest has been completed.'

'Forgive me grandmother, I hear your request and I am grateful for the hospitality you have shown my friends and I, but I shall not be staying, I wish to go on with the fellowship and see the quest to the end. I can be of use in some way and I would very much like to see the ring destroyed and Middle Earth set free forever.'

'I know that know plea or threat will make you stay. Your heart and mind are set and I should like to see another elf in the fellowship. May your journey not be too treacherous and may you keep yourself and your companions safe. I do not want to let you go, but I know you will not leave Legolas's side for one thing.'

'Thank you for understanding me Grandmother.'

'Lorien, you have so many traits that I had when I was young and I know that should Celeborn be put at risk, I should want to use all my powers to save him. I understand everything.'

'Thank you Grandmother.'

'But I want you to know this, as soon as the quest is finished with, one way or another, I want you and Legolas to come back to Lothlorien. If the quest succeeds, then you shall become the new King and Queen of Lothlorien and Celeborn and I can rest. If the quest fails, then you are to come back to Lothlorien where I can arrange for a ship to take us to distant lands, away from the dangers of middle earth.'

'I understand Grandmother.'

Galadriel turned to the others and spoke to each in turn, giving each of them gifts and words of advice. All the company seemed sad to be leaving the safety of Lothlorien but they understood that the quest must continue, even if great peril lay ahead of them. Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldair led the company to the boats that had been provided for them.

'Are you sure you wish to join us?' Aragorn asked Lorien.

'I have never been more sure of anything. Why do you ask?'

'I am just making sure. I do not want you to get to Rohan or wherever we are heading and decide you want to turn back.'

'You believe I would? I want to be of help to all of you and I want to be by Legolas's side! Why does no one understand this?'

'All the beings on Middle Earth have become selfish and narrow minded in the long years that the shadow has been growing. Many would find it hard to believe that a love such as yours still exists in Middle Earth. I believe you are true, true to yourself and true to Legolas. You are also true to the quest and one of the only companions unaffected by the ring and its power. We need that strength with us now.'

'I am glad that you understand me Aragorn and understand that Arwen would be here too if her father would allow it, but there is no way that she would have escaped Rivendale for long. Elrond cares for his daughter very much and wants to see her safe. He did not let me go easily, but I am not his daughter and he does not own me.'

'I would not want Arwen to leave the safety of Rivendale, as Legolas did not want you to. The road ahead is far too perilous and I want Arwen to be safe and with her people. I would much rather you stay here in Lothlorien where you are safe, but I know my pleas will fall flat and that you shall not listen to anything I or Legolas have to say.'

'You know me too well Aragorn!'

'I have known you a long time Lorien, that is all.'

'Yes, I remember the times when I had to call you Strider for you forbade me to use your real name.'

'No one else knew. You were not fooled, but that is because you are an elf and for some reason, elves know more of my past than the men of Gondor do.'

'That's because we care about the past and how it shapes our future.'

'That is true. Now, shall you be sharing your boat with Legolas?'

'I shall, we are both light and if there is need, we are able to move fastest through the water.'

'You have thought of everything.' Aragorn replied whilst smiling.

'I didn't make this choice lightly. I know the journey shall be dangerous and that I may very well lose my life but it's a journey I wish to make and I am prepared to do anything to make sure that it succeeds, even if I end up being the last of the company left, although I do not know how I should go on if I were left and Legolas were killed.'

'I am sure it will not come to that. Legolas is a good fighter and I would not like to be on the receiving end of one of his arrows. He has a good head and a good heart and he will not let anything happen to the ring or to you for that matter.'

'I know, which is why I am apprehensive of this journey. If it came to a choice, I would rather Legolas carried on the quest than give his life to save me.'

'You know there is no question to who or what he would choose. If the choice had to be made, he would give his life for you and there is nothing that you or I can say to change his mind. But maybe, with another joining the company, we stand more of a chance. I thought that there was no hope after Gandalf fell, but you too have strong powers and I have not seen any woman fight the way you do or can. Your father has taught you well and it will be a grave loss for Gondor when you return to take up the throne here. Lothlorien is blessed to have two strong elves as the heir to the throne.'

'I thank you for your kind words and I must say that I find great honour in serving along side you. My father is a great leader but Gondor has long needed a King as great as you and as great as that whom you are destined to replace. When the time is right, Gondor will be great again and it will be you who shall show Gondor the way. I know you do not want that power, but you know it's your destiny and you know you are heir to the throne.'

'Some of the people of Gondor may not be as pleased of my return as you are Lorien.'

'Men like Boromir have fought long and hard to save Gondor and Boromir should be in line to become the General of Gondor, it is hard for him to understand how after such darkness and peril, Isildur's heir should appear from nothing. You are but a legend in Gondor and many questioned whether you actually existed, Boromir being one of them. He only has Gondor's interests at heart, however wrong that may be. He cannot understand how you have not been there to help Gondor through it's many wars.'

'I do not wish to have this burden. I would have been happy to go on being known as Strider rather than be the one who is seen as Gondor's savour.'

'I know that and many others do as well, but fate has decided where you shall go next, not you or I or any other being in Middle Earth. It does not matter how much you do not want this burden, you are Isildur's heir. It is something you cannot help, but I feel it will be up to you to right the wrongs of men. It was left to Isildur to destroy the ring, yet he could not, the ring over powered him. The same fate would come to Boromir or any other man who tried to destroy the ring. We are already beginning to see how the ring is affecting Boromir. Yet you, Isildur's heir are not affected as strongly by the ring and it must be you who destroys that ring, to prove the power of men and defeat Sauron once and for all. Isildur had that chance but he was too weak, now you, his heir have the chance to prove to all of Middle Earth that men are not weak or selfish. Whilst Frodo may carry the ring to Mordor, I do not believe that it shall be he who destroys the ring, it shall be you and you know that.'

'What happens if I am not strong enough? If the ring should defeat me, then what shall happen?'

'You are willing to die to destroy this ring. Isildur would not have given his life willingly, yet you know that if the choice must be made, the ring must be destroyed no matter what. You are strong enough to decide whether you should live or whether, in order for the ring to be destroyed, you should die. But your fate isn't in death, I believe that and Gondor shall be lead to greatness through you and your strength. Your life as a ranger has made you remarkably strong, both as a warrior and in your heart.'

'You have a faith and hope few of us still have. How does the ring not affect you? Even Galadriel feels its strength.'

'Galadriel is one of the elves that carries one of the original three rings, one of the rings that Sauron gave to the elves. She is bound to its power. I also am a ring bearer, but my burden is different, I chose to accept that ring from Legolas, but not because of greed or the want for power, but because of love. The only thing that makes me weak is Legolas, nothing else. My desire to destroy the one ring will always be more powerful than my desire to use it in any way, which is why I do not feel its power. I know, as do you, that the ring is altogether evil and no good will ever come from its use, either by those who want to use it for purposes of good, or for those who wish to use it for ill means. We both want to destroy the ring for other reasons, we both want to be able to be with our lovers, you with Arwen, I with Legolas and it is our love for another that makes us strong against the ring, which is why I believe that you shall fulfil your destiny and destroy the ring.'

'I am glad that you are joining us on this journey. You will keep us calm when it is most needed and I respect your strength against the ring and I respect the strength of your love for Legolas. He shall make a great King when this is over, and you in turn shall make the greatest Queen that Middle Earth has known.'

'I shall not be greater than my grandmother. Her legend will live on for all eternity. She will be forever known as the Lady of Light.'

'And you shall be forever known as the saviour of the elves and the bringer of peace.'

'I can only be the saviour of the elves if I have Legolas by my side.'

'And he will be Lorien. If I have to give my life to save the elves as well as the men, I shall do, for it is elves more than men who have always shown me great respect and understood the path I chose.'

'We are not ones to judge those who do not deserve it Aragorn, you know that. I hear you used to show the elves great respect in return and if it were not for your rugged look, I would have said you were an elf.'

'What is your problem with my rugged look?'

'Nothing, it just makes it obvious that you are not an elf, for no elf is quite so unkempt.' Aragorn laughed and pushed Lorien lightly. Legolas came and stood by Lorien's side.

'Well, I know one thing, if we cannot defeat the enemy with force, we shall only have to show them the beauty I see before me and we shall win.'

'What do you mean Aragorn?'

'What do I mean? Legolas, you and Lorien, standing here together, it must be the most beautiful scene that my eyes have witnessed. A great silence and peace has fallen over me at the sight of you two together.'

'Thank you Aragorn.'

'You both look like the King and Queen you shall rightly be once Sauron is defeated.' As Aragorn finished, Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldair came and stood before the company. Galadriel said a last few words to the rest of the company before turning to Lorien.

'I know there is no words I can use that will persuade you to stay here with your people, so I shall not try. Make sure you stay safe and alert and use the powers that Gandalf has taught you. My heart tells me I shall see you again, but whether it be here in Lothlorien, I do not know. Legolas, keep my granddaughter safe and yourself safe at the same time. I wish to see both of you again.'

'And so you shall.' Legolas replied as he bowed low. Galadriel bid farewell to the company and they left on the boats that had been provided for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Tears for Boromir

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

The company paddled along the river at a steady pace, hoping to make good ground before the sun set, giving way to night and the perils of the darkness. Legolas, Lorien and Gimli shared one boat, Legolas and Lorien at either end so the boat did not tilt with Gimli's weight. Soon the company had passed the great stone statues of the past Kings of Gondor. Lorien looked at Aragorn and imagined that one day, he too would be captured in stone for all the people of Gondor to admire and talk about. Lorien knew that Aragorn would become a legend in some way but she also hoped it was for the right reasons and that the ring would not over power him and he would have the courage to destroy it for good. Lorien sat quietly and listened to the noises around her. All of a sudden, her eyes flew open and she looked to the bank of the river.

'What is wrong Lorien?'

'I am not sure Legolas, I feel there is something following us on the bank, something completely dark and evil.'

'Are you sure?'

'Can you not feel the darkness in the air? Something is following us and I fear it is not just one but many that are following us.'

'We shall land soon; we can see what it is that scares you then. Are you sure it is not Gollum?'

'Gollum is not wholly evil, what tracks us is!'

'Keep your voices down, you are startling the hobbits. Lorien, we shall see what the situation is when we land.'

'Very well Aragorn, but all is not well!'

'That may be so, but we shall find out once we land.'

The company continued along the river until they came to a bank near the waterfall. Here they landed and as they stepped on to the land, Lorien became even wearier. Legolas was now feeling the presence of something evil. He turned to Lorien and took her hand.

'Forgive me for any doubt I have just placed in you. I too feel that evil is present in these woods.'

'I have nothing to forgive you for Legolas but evil is lurking not far away and I fear that this landing is wrong.'

'We could not have gone on in these boats Lorien. The waterfall is near and none of us could have survived that. We must continue on foot, but first we rest.'

'Aragorn, I beg that we do not rest here, but go on for a while longer.'

'What is it you fear?'

'Orcs.'

'Orcs only travel in the dead of night. They fear the sun and the moon.'

'Nay, these orcs are different, they travel by day! They are something that Saruman has bred. They are not of orc kind that you are used to.'

'We must rest! The company is tired and the hobbits cannot carry on any further this day.'

'Frodo, you must choose, do we rest, or go on?'

'I am weary, and so is the rest of the company. We will rest.'

'I shall not argue with the ring bearer, but it does not stop me dreading this stop. I fear we shall come to regret it.'

'We shall have to see. Now rest fair elf maiden and do not be troubled, for much trouble lays ahead of us yet.'

'That I know Aragorn.'

Lorien left the company and sat by the waters edge, fear flowing through her. She had thought she was strong enough to cope with all that this journey would bring, but now she wished she was back in Lothlorien, safe with her people. It was only when Legolas came to be with her that she remembered why she had left Lothlorien.

'Do not be troubled Lorien, they do not see or hear things like we do and they do not understand it when we dread something they cannot see. You may yet be wrong.'

'I truly hope I am Legolas, for the sake of the company and the ring. Why will they not listen to me? Was I not right about the Balrog?'

'That you were, but terror fills all our hearts and no one is willing to listen. You must trust your own instincts and let them guide you.'

'Even if they guide me to my death?'

'Then I shall be stood next to you, prepared to die by your side. Take comfort in our rest and do not be troubled.' Legolas moved closer to Lorien and leant towards her so he could kiss her soft lips. Their lips were so nearly touching when the sound of a horn rang through the forest, tearing the silence like the blade of a knife tears cloth.

'Boromir!' Lorien exclaimed.

'What is wrong?'

'I knew we would be in danger staying here and I was right, Boromir calls for help!' Lorien jumped up and ran with her sword in her hand, ready for battle. Legolas followed her as she ran, amazed at how light footed she was and with what ease she ran.

'I must find Aragorn.'

'When you do so, find Boromir and I!' Legolas left Lorien and she ran to where the horn had sounded. From every direction orcs were pouring in. They were bigger than the orcs of Moria and Lorien grimaced at the sight of them. As she fled down the hill, her arm moved swiftly as she killed one orc after the other. Boromir was fighting bravely, surrounded by orcs. He saw Lorien approach and called out,

'They have two of the little ones!'

'Where have they gone?' Boromir pointed east before slaying yet another orc. Lorien was about to follow the orcs when she saw an arrow pierce Boromir through the stomach.

'Boromir!'

'Go, try and save the little ones!'

'But!'

'Go!' Lorien left Boromir, even though her heart was heavy. She ran to the top of the hill and watched as the orcs ran, carrying Merry and Pippin. Lorien fired an arrow at one of the orcs and it fell. Its fellow turned and ran towards Lorien. She fumbled for an arrow but was to slow, the orc was upon her. His sword came down and caught Lorien on the arm. She called out in pain before throwing her sword up and cutting off its head. Lorien fell to the ground clutching her arm, tears falling down her face as she watched Merry and Pippin being carried off, unable to do anything and feeling completely hopeless.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli reached the hollow where Boromir had sounded his horn. They found him with an orc standing over him, three arrows pierced his body. Aragorn fought the orc and quickly defeated it. He then ran to Boromir's side.

'I am sorry that I was not here sooner!'

'Lorien, she has followed the orcs. They have taken two of the little ones!'

'Legolas!' Aragorn's call fell on deaf ears as the elf ran with great speed to the top of the hill. There he found Lorien cradling her arm, the dead orc inches from her feet.

'Lorien?'

'They have Merry and Pippin!'

'But your arm!'

'That will heal! What about Boromir?'

'There is no hope for him!'

'No! I knew I should have stayed with him! We hesitated for to long. I must go to him.' Lorien stood up and ran down to the hollow. There she found Boromir, lying dead with Aragorn by his side. Lorien threw herself down by Boromir's side and held his hand.

'I am sorry that I was not quicker.'

'You could not have done anything Lorien!'

'I could have tried, instead that orc has killed Boromir and the orcs have Merry and Pippin.'

'It was Boromir's time!'

'No, it can't be! He was like a brother to me, he always looked after me! What will Gondor do now? How will his father carry on? What am I to do without my protector?'

'You still have me! I will protect you now!' Lorien turned to Legolas.

'Forgive me, I did not mean any harm by my words. But Boromir may as well have been my brother for the way he treated me!'

'I understand your loss and I do not blame you!' Legolas bent down next to Lorien and took her into his arms. Tears began to fall down Lorien's face once more.

'We need to get a dressing on that wound! What drove you to try and take on the orcs by yourself?' Aragorn asked as he poured some of the sacred water from Lothlorien on to her wound.

'I wanted to save Merry and Pippin. Where is Frodo?'

'He has gone!'

'Gone? What do you mean?' Legolas asked with shock and confusion.

'I feared he would, but he is not alone, he will never be alone, for I guess Sam has gone with him.'

'Your guess is accurate Lorien, as were your words of warning about resting here. Please forgive my lack of judgement!'

'None of us could have known what would have come of today, I just knew that evil followed us. Now we must go on, but I do not know where we are going. Do you Aragorn?'

'I think that once this wound is dressed, we shall follow the orcs and hunt them until we get our two companions back. Sam and Frodo are lost to us now, maybe forever, but we can at least help them in waging our war against Sauron. The fellowship may have failed, but the quest shall succeed!'

'Then lead on Aragorn, for wherever you lead us, I shall gladly follow. But can we first set Boromir off as he deserves. I wish to say goodbye properly.'

'That we shall fair Lorien.'

'Thank you Aragorn, I am in your debt now. I only hope that I get to Gondor before news of Boromir's death reaches there, so I can tell his father myself, it is the last thing I can do for him now. But one thing puzzles me!'

'What is on your mind Lorien?'

'Why was Boromir up here on his own? He should have been down by the river with us.'

'He was not alone; Frodo was up here with him. Frodo had been up here first.'

'Now my heart is troubled, Boromir tried to take the ring, didn't he?'

'That he did Lorien. How did you know?'

'It has been a custom in Gondor for many years, if the ring of power should come into one's grasp, they should seize it and use it for the good of Gondor. Any man that lets it go would forfeit his life. It was a stupid custom and the ring would have cost Boromir his life either way. I had often tried telling Denethor that Gondor would not be able to use the ring, but he would not listen.'

'Good counsel is no use for those who do not wish to use it Lorien; I have learnt that from today with your warnings about the orcs. Boromir was still a great man, even if the ring tempted him. Not all of the company have your strength.'

'That strength shall no longer be needed as the ring is out of our reach now. I do not argue that Boromir was a great man, like I said, he was like a brother to me. I just wish he wasn't so loyal to Gondor, then he may not have lost his life. But let us get on, we must follow the orcs and save Merry and Pippin, for who knows what they have in store for those two brave hobbits.'


	7. Gandalf returns

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Aragorn finished dressing Lorien's wound then he, Legolas, Lorien and Gimli all went to the riverside and set Boromir in one of the boats. As they pushed it off, they stood quietly, each saying their own prayer for Boromir. Legolas silently comforted Lorien as they said goodbye before Aragorn recalled their attention.

'Only carry what you can. We need to be swift on our feet and heavy packs will only delay us. Let us move on quickly.'

The remainder of the company followed Aragorn through the woods on to open plains. He, Legolas and Lorien moved quickly and swiftly, however Gimli was finding it more difficult due to his size and much shorter legs. Soon the sun was beginning to set and Aragorn halted.

'Why are we stopping?' Lorien asked, shocked by the sudden end to the days run.

'We must rest. None of us can go on. The orcs too will rest so we will not be too far behind them.'

'But if we continue, we shall catch up with them and we can save the little ones!'

'You know you cannot go on tonight Lorien. Your wound has tired you and it needs dressing again. We must rest and eat whilst we still have a chance and I shall tend to your wound.'

'Nay, I shall tend to my lady's wound!'

'Very well Legolas, I was not trying to push you away. Tend to your lady and make sure that she is well covered tonight. As the wound heals, Lorien shall feel the cold more and it is here in the darkness where the most danger lies. Gimli, you and I shall search for a little wood to start a small fire whilst Legolas tends to Lorien.'

'You mean we shall hunt for wood so as to leave the love birds alone.'

'Come Gimli, if we are to have a fire, it must be small and we must use it with great haste!' Aragorn and Gimli headed off into the distance and Legolas slowly untied the cloth that had been used to dress Lorien's wound. Lorien flinched slightly as the dressing was removed.

'I am sorry if I am causing you any pain.'

'It is not your fault my dear Legolas. The pain I feel runs deeper than the wound on my arm.'

'What is troubling you my fair Lorien?'

'What fate should come to those two poor hobbits. I wanted to save them Legolas, but I was unable to. Then Boromir was killed and he was like a brother to me.'

'Yes, but now you have me. We shall find the two hobbits and we shall save them!'

'But what should happen if we cannot save them?'

'Then we must go on and fight this war against Sauron. You know that is our destiny and it is the only way that we shall help the quest succeed.'

'Yes, but those two hobbits are close friends of the ring bearer are they not? If Frodo succeeds, then I am sure he will want to see his friends again!'

'And he will, but do not trouble yourself with that now. Let us be quiet and enjoy the time we have alone together.'

'I'm sorry Legolas, I don't mean to be so mournful.'

'It does not bother me, you have suffered a great loss, we all have. First we lost Gandalf, then Boromir, you witnessed the fellowship breaking before your eyes and there was nothing you could do.'

'You forgot the hobbits. I fear for Frodo and Sam, but I fear for Merry and Pippin more. What could the orcs want with two small hobbits?'

'That I do not know, but we shall save them. Now, can I hold you?'

'Legolas, you are a soft and loyal and gentle being, there is no will I have that would stop me allowing you to hold me.' Lorien replied with a slight laugh. Legolas moved closer and took Lorien into his arms. There they sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the time they had together in the silent and dangerous world. Legolas softly cupped Lorien's face and kissed her softly. Lorien responded without question or hesitation. Soon the kiss deepened and Lorien slowly lay down on her back as her lover lay on top.

'Lorien, Legolas, we must move now, the orcs are not resting.' Lorien and Legolas looked up at Aragorn who in return looked at them with a sadness in his eyes. Legolas held out his hand and gently pulled Lorien up.

'I am sorry to spoil your time together.'

'It is not for you to worry Aragorn, Legolas and I will have many other times together once the enemy has been defeated. For the time being, those little hobbits lives rest in our hands and I want to be able to save them.'

'You are brave and courageous Lorien and I do not regret your joining us, even if the road ahead could be the last you see.'

'I shall make sure that it is not the last road Lorien sees, even if it is the last road I see.'

'Nay Legolas, death on this mission is not in your destiny. I feel that your destiny is to give hope the elves and make them great again, and Lorien will be by your side. Now we must go!'

  Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Lorien set off quickly from their resting pace. Lorien was ahead of the field, eager to save Merry and Pippin from whatever fate the orcs had in store for them. Legolas kept up with her much of the time, never leaving her side or allowing her to go off alone. As they moved on, Lorien looked at her elf and found that she was still amazed by his beauty and courage. His depth of heart also touched her, although many were unfortunate not to see this side of Legolas. Around others he kept himself closed and seemed cold at times. Lorien felt blessed that he had chosen to open up to her and show him what lay beneath the harsh exterior. 

  Daybreak soon came and still the remaining four moved on, no weariness seemed to have come about them as they moved. Legolas ran on ahead and looked out over the plains. Lorien caught up with him.

'Do you see anything?'

'No, the orcs have moved fast. Some evil force seems to be driving them at great speed and keeping them from us. Have you not seen anything?'

'I have not had chance to rest and what I have seen is not of Merry and Pippin. I have had strange dreams about Gandalf, but I think they are just dreams, I fear that my mind is still convinced that Gandalf may return yet.'

'But we saw him fall, you saw him with your own eyes. Gandalf could not have defeated the Balrog and got out of Moria alive, it is impossible.'

'Nay Legolas, for us it may be impossible, but Gandalf was a wizard and a great one at that. Only time will show us if I am just dreaming.' Lorien turned to face Aragorn as he approached. He and Legolas spoke for a second before Aragorn put an ear to the ground.

'The ground trembles under their evil feet. They are moving fast, we must continue with as much haste as we can. Come Gimli!'

 The company continued their hunt of the orcs and had crossed many leagues before Aragorn stopped and stooped down to the ground.

'The leaves of Lothlorien do not fall idly.' Aragorn spoke sternly as he showed the others on of the broaches from the cloaks that Galadriel had given them.

'Then they are still alive!' Lorien said with hope.

'Although I am not certain, my mind tells me that they are. We are catching the orcs and should be on them by nightfall. Do not worry Lorien, the hobbits are cleverer than you think and they are survivors, they should be alive, for the moment at least.'

  They continued their journey late into the night and still carried on, stopping only briefly to eat a little of the way bread that the elves had also provided them with. Soon the sun was rising again and Lorien and Legolas stopped as it rose slowly in the east.

'A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night.'

'I am now afraid for those two poor hobbits. I pray that we are not too late.'

'We must move quicker now and keep hope in your heart Lorien.' Aragorn's words were neither comforting nor cold. Lorien followed Legolas and Aragorn quickly, looking behind her every now and then to check on Gimli. Soon they came to a hill and Lorien stopped dead, Gimli running into her.

'What is wrong Lorien?' He asked as he pushed himself back up and brushed himself off.

'Can you not feel it? The earth shakes beneath us. What evil is coming towards us now?'

'Quick, hide behind that rock!' Aragorn shouted. The four travellers reached it just as the first horseman rode over and down the hill. Many more followed him. As the last went over the hill, Aragorn stepped out and the others followed him.

'Riders of Rohan! What news do you have?' The leader turned round and galloped towards the company. His companions followed and soon stern faced horsemen surrounded the company. Their leader dropped down from his horse and approached Aragorn.

'Who trespasses on the land of Rohan? Give me your names!'

'I am Aragorn, with me travel Legolas, Gimli and Lorien.'

'Well, Lady Lorien, princess of Gondor! Tell me, what are you doing travelling in days of such turmoil? And tell me why it is that I should not kill you all? You know what the price of trespassing is!'

'If you touch my fair lady, I shall kill you.' Legolas pulled back and arrow in his bow, preparing to fire.

'Legolas, be calm. Eomer, nephew of the great king of Rohan, we are seeking two friends of ours, two small hobbits. They were taken by a company of orcs.' Lorien watched as Eomer's face fell.

'We ambushed and killed a company of orcs last night.'

'Did you not see two halflings with them? The size of children they would be to you.'

'We did not see any and we left none alive. I am sorry Lorien.'

'But, how? They were not orcs, they were innocent!'

'We burnt the bodies of the orcs just beyond the hill. I feel that you have a greater task than just this and I shall leave you be. Take these three horses. Two had owners who fell last night, the other we found roaming these lands yestermorn.' Lorien watched as the horses were brought forward and joy filled her heart.

'Shadow!' Lorien walked towards the black horse and he responded to her voice, giving a soft grunt.

'He is familiar to you?'

'He is my horse! I left him in Lothlorien, but he has found his way to me.'

'Horses are loyal Lorien. He would not bear any of us and would let no one put on a saddle. He only let us place reins on him.'

'I have always ridden him bare back, I had no use for a saddle and he will bear no other than myself, unless I give him or her permission.' Lorien watched as Shadow bent down and she mounted him. Legolas and Gimli mounted a white horse, whilst Aragorn had been given a bay horse.

'May you find those who you are looking for.' Eomer and his men set off towards the golden city whilst the company headed towards the boards of Rohan. They rode swiftly and soon came upon the site where the orcs had been burnt. Lorien dropped down from Shadow before he stopped and ran over to the ashes that still smouldered in the new sun. Tears fell down her cheeks as she bent down and picked up a broken belt that had been worn by Merry. Legolas moved swiftly to her side and comforted her.

'We have failed them Legolas! We stopped to often and now their bodies lie with these servants of Saruman.' Legolas said nothing and held Lorien as she cried.

'Do not despair yet Lorien, for I feel these hobbits are still alive.'

'Lorien pulled her head back from Legolas and looked at Aragorn.

'But how?' Aragorn described the tracks he saw on the ground and the others followed him as he moved. Suddenly he stopped and the company looked up at the forest before them.

'They ran into Fangorn forest.'

'What despair made them run into such a forest?' Gimli gasped, horror evident in his voice. Lorien walked ahead and entered the forest. As the company walked, she could here the trees moaning, as if they were talking to each other.

'This forest is old. The trees talk to one another.' Legolas said with the softest of voices.

'These trees are angry, they have withstood many attacks and wars. The air in here is stifling, yet I find the forest beautiful.' Lorien replied.

'The forest is evil and I shall not be caught unaware.' Gimli said as he raised his axe.

'Gimli, lower your axe!' Aragorn calmly gave his order, but made it sound more like advice than an order. Lorien stopped and listened quietly.

'What do you hear Lorien?' Aragorn asked.

'Someone else wanders through these woods. Someone of great power.'

'The white wizard!' Legolas replied.

'Saruman walks through these woods!' Gimli raised his axe again and suddenly Lorien pulled out her sword. Legolas saw the change in Lorien and reached for an arrow whilst Aragorn also wielded his sword. They turned but the power before them disarmed them quickly and they stood, powerless, waiting for the wizard to reveal himself. At first he was clad in grey and looked like an elderly man. Then, as he threw off his cloak, a bright, white light shone from his staff and the company shielded their eyes. At last the light subsided and the company looked upon the wizard's face. At first they were scared, then Lorien gave a joyous cry.

'Gandalf?'

'No, it cannot be!' Aragorn exclaimed.

'Yes, that is what they use to call me!'

'But how?' Legolas asked, hope had begun to fill his heart.

'It has been a treacherous journey.' Gandalf began to tell them of his battle with the Balrog and how he had been brought back to life for the sake of the quest. The company listened intently and as Gandalf finished, Lorien ran forward and hugged the old wizard. Gandalf laughed softly.

'Do not worry my child, there is hope yet. You wish to know about Merry and Pippin? They are safe, they met someone they didn't count on. As for me, I too am back and I am glad to see that the company have realised your value as a fighter and as a member of the company, for I knew that you would come to play a part. Now we must go and see King Theoden, King of the Mark and of Rohan. Merry and Pippin are safe, but our quest now lies elsewhere. The one eye is ever moving and Sauron has set his sights on Rohan.' The company followed Gandalf to the edge of the woods and Shadow came trotting up to Lorien.

'You have a loyal steed there Lorien.' Gandalf said before he whistled a soft tune into the wind. A sound of hooves could be heard and the company looked to see a great white stallion approaching them at some speed. Lorien marvelled at the beauty of the horse that approached them.

'That is Shadowfax. He is a great steed and has been my friend through many terrible times.' The company, now reunited with Gandalf mounted their horses and began to ride at a great pace.


	8. Galadriel issues a warning

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Shadowfax easily led the company, for he was as fast as the wind. Shadow followed close behind, eager to impress the Lord of horses that Shadowfax seemed to be. They reached Edoras and Lorien watched as a flag fell from one of the poles. It was green with a great white horse on and Lorien recognised the horse to be Shadowfax. She picked up the flag and carried it into the gates of Edoras and the company approached the Golden Palace of King Theoden. They climbed the stairs to the palace and were stopped by the kings' guards. Lorien shuddered slightly as she stood before them.

'What is wrong Lorien?' Legolas asked softly.

'There is evil at work here.' Gandalf looked at Lorien softly and his look silenced her, Lorien could see that some plot was brewing within the wizard.

'We wish to speak with the King.'

'We cannot let you before the King so heavily armed, Gandalf Stormcrow, by orders of Grima Wormtongue.' Lorien shuddered at the very sound of his name. The company agreed to leave their weapons outside the palace but Gandalf would not give up his staff.

'Would you part an old man from his walking stick?' Gandalf asked innocently. Lorien smiled softly before they were led into the palace. At the end of the great golden hall sat an elderly man. Lorien was surprised with what she saw. She had expected to find and great man sitting in the throne. Beside him sat an evil looking figure, dressed in black. 

'Do I not get a welcome, Lord Theoden?'

'Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?' Gandalf stopped and looked at the King. Suddenly he took up his staff and a white light shone from it.

'You shall no longer have a hold here, Saruman.' Lorien watched as the creature sitting next to the King began to shuffle awkwardly.

'I told you to take his staff! Fools!' 

'Too long have you whispered into the ears of the King!' The company watched as a battle was fought in Theoden's body. Suddenly the battle stopped and the company watched as the elderly King turned back into the middle aged man they had expected. Lorien found that she was right, before her stood a great King, one loved by all his men. The one that they called Wormtongue had began to cower away, trying to slip away unseen and unheeded. Lord Theoden approached him and made the worm wriggle beneath his stern gaze.

'You have poisoned my thoughts for too long. You are a traitor and I shall have you killed for treason. How long have you served Saruman?'

'He served him long before he came to your service Lord Theoden. Do not kill him, let him go to Saruman, for he still has some part to play.' Theoden let the worm go and turned to Gandalf. Slowly he became the King they had imagined and soon he and Gandalf were locked in discussion about the movement of the enemy into Rohan. At long last, King Theoden looked upon the company.

'I have never seen such a queer group of strangers, not in any part of Rohan. A ranger, a dwarf and I say two elves, or is the lady a woman?'

'Nay, I am an elf my Lord.' Lorien replied as she bowed low.

'Yet you seem familiar. Where is in which you descend from?'

'My mother and father descend from the sacred land of Lothlorien. They were killed some many years ago. I, myself descend from Gondor, where the Lord Denethor has raised me as one of his own.'

'Ah, daughter to the Steward of Gondor, or so I thought, yet your tale tells me more and makes sense for nothing or no one of such beauty would ever have been born to a man, except, perhaps, my niece Eowyn. Come forth my niece, you are like a daughter to me. Come and greet our guests. The rest of you, go and fetch food and drink for our guests and set up rooms for them. How many shall be needed Gandalf?'

'Three for Aragorn, Gimli and myself. Legolas and Lorien only require one room, as long as the bed is big.'

'Ah, two elven lovers who refuse to leave each other's side. It is funny how young love makes creatures strong in such days as we now see. Very well, four rooms shall be prepared for your lodging tonight. Now, I introduce you to my niece, Eowyn.' Eowyn stepped forward and bowed to the company. Lorien watched as Eowyn kept her eyes on Aragorn and found herself looking down on the young woman. Eowyn looked up at Lorien and their eyes locked. Lorien shuffled slightly, making her back more rigid.

'How is it that a fair elf maiden like yourself is allowed to travel on such journeys, yet I, who desire to be allowed to fight must stay behind whilst our men, brothers and fathers die?'

'I have chosen to take this road myself, despite the many pleas from both Legolas and my family. I also fight to save my people, but I do not govern any race of elf yet, so I am not as important as others may be.' Eowyn looked at Lorien again and then her gaze turned to Legolas. Lorien saw the look in her eyes, the look of one taken aback by beauty and elegance. Legolas however did not hold her glance and turned to Lorien.

'You should eat and then retire to bed my fair lady. You have been strong the last few days, yet your wound makes you weak and weary. Lord Theoden, may I ask something of you?'

'Anything you may wish, Prince Legolas. I would like to repay those who are prepared to die for Rohan. What is your wish?'

'When my lady is ready to retire to our room, can some hot water be taken up and some clean cloth and dressings, for my lady was wounded near on five days ago and her wound makes her weary.'

'Water shall be sent to your room when you so desire it! Tell me, how was your lady wounded?'

'Two of our friends, Merry and Pippin were taken by orcs. They are hobbits of the shire, halflings. Lorien went after the orcs to try and save them but was wounded by one of the orcs.'

'Was the blade not cursed?'

'Nay, they were orcs of Saruman. It is the orcs of Sauron that carry the poisoned arrows and spears.'

'That was a brave deed that you tried to carry out, and whilst you be fair of face and of the fairer sex, you have the courage and bravery of a man and I feel I shall see your skill in war before the end. Eat now, and then retire to your chamber Lady Lorien.'

   The company ate and drank all that had been provided for them before Legolas and Lorien retired to their room. It was warm in their room and Lorien felt safe for the time being. A servant of the Lord brought the hot water and supplies that Legolas had asked for. Legolas shut the door and turned to Lorien, not saying a word and when Lorien went to speak, he placed a single finger on her lips to keep her quiet. Slowly Legolas undid the elven cloak that Galadriel had provided them with. Next followed Lorien's bodice and long sleeved shirt, in which a slash was cut where Lorien had taken the blow. Legolas wrung the water from the cloth and softly began to clean the wound. Lorien flinched at first and managed to hear a 'sorry' flutter from Legolas's lips. Once the wound had been cleaned, Legolas wrapped the dressing around her wound. Lorien watched Legolas as he worked, the dim light flickering in his bright blue eyes, his golden hair glimmering softly. Next Legolas took another piece of cloth and dipped it in the water. He ran the cloth over Lorien's neck and what could be seen of her chest. Legolas then placed the cloth in the bowl before kissing Lorien's shoulder and slowly kissing his way to her neck, nipping at her soft skin with his teeth. Lorien sighed as Legolas's delicate lips tickled her neck with light kisses. His kisses descended and Lorien slowly lay back on the bed. Legolas did not stir from his business and his hands slowly worked at the laces of her corset. Soon it lay on the floor and Lorien felt Goosebumps flow over her body. Legolas crawled up Lorien's body and kissed her passionately.

'Are you cold?' He asked softly.

'No, I'm excited.'

'Good.' Legolas kissed Lorien again and she slowly felt his hand trying to find the bottom of her long skirt. Once his hand had succeeded, he let drift up her leg, tickling the sensitive flesh on the inside. He teased and caressed Lorien until she could no longer hold back and her hands ripped at his clothes. Legolas slowed down her hands and slowly he lifted her skirt up. Lorien opened herself up to her elf and soon the two were moving in unison, calling each other's name softly. Five days of tension had been building up inside of both Lorien and Legolas, but instead of venting it in anger, they released it in love. Legolas took Lorien into his arms and pulled the soft blanket over them. There they lay quietly for a while and Legolas watched as Lorien fell asleep. Her breathing was soft and slow and Legolas thought of how peaceful she was. He stroked her face and hair softly for a while before kissing her on the head and falling asleep himself.

  As Lorien slept, her mind drifted and she heard Galadriel talking to her whilst she dreamt.

'The time of the elves is over Lorien, you know that, you can feel it.'

'There is hope yet.'

'You and Legolas have a powerful bond and love each other dearly, but you alone cannot save the elves. Our people are fleeing to the havens abroad and I too shall be joining them soon. I do not call you from your quest, but I tell you to be weary, not for yourself but for Legolas.'

'Why?'

'He will hear the calling of the gulls before the war is won or lost. He too will know that his time on middle earth is over and that you and he will leave middle earth, if you are willing to follow him.'

'I will follow him to my death if I must.'

'Nay, that is not your destiny dear granddaughter. You and Legolas shall be together for all time but you shall not live on middle earth. Do not turn from your quest, see it to the end for the hope of other beings in Middle Earth, but once the war is over, I ask you to join us. I shall send a ship for you, if you send the word.'

'I understand, although I do not know how I can say goodbye to Denethor and Faramir.'

'You shall say goodbye before the war is over, to one at least. Your place is with the elves and by Legolas's side. I also have another warning for you, be weary of what battles you choose to fight in.'

'I will fight in all!'

'If you do, it could be to your doom and Legolas will be unable to help you. You do not fear death but I fear that evil has other plans for you, worse than death. Beware Saruman, but beware Sauron even more. His wrath shall be devastating if he loses too many battles.'

'I heed your words. Tell me, do you know anything of Frodo?'

'The quest will cost Frodo his life, this he knows. He and his companion are trusting someone they shouldn't and that could lead to their doom and the doom of all others.'

'Who is it they are trusting when they should trust no one?'

'Can you not think of anyone?'

'Smeagol?'

'Only you have called him by his real name, for you believe the best of beings. Yes, they are trusting Gollum! But his part in this is not known and he could either be doing a good deed or one of evil. Do not trouble yourself with their quest until the time comes. Other matters lie closer and the people of Rohan will need your strength. For now I say farewell and give Legolas my warning. Keep your hope and strength as they are and do not allow yourself to be fooled by any magic the enemy may use.' With that Lorien's dreams fell silent and she slept peacefully through the night.


	9. The strength of love

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Lorien woke the next morning feeling refreshed yet troubled. She sat quietly as Legolas slept on and looked at the elf she would spend all of eternity with. She now knew that they would not return to Lothlorien or settle in Middle Earth. As Legolas stirred Lorien still sat quietly.

'What plays on your mind my beautiful lady?'

'You see everything my dear Legolas!'

'I know when you are troubled.'

'Galadriel spoke to me last night whilst I dreamt.'

'What words did she have?'

'She told me that the time of the elves is coming to an end and that you know it. She also told me to warn you, beware the song of the gulls for they will try and tempt you from the quest. She told me that whether the war is won or lost, we are to leave Middle Earth. Never again shall I see the sacred land of my birth.'

'Where are we to go?'

'To the land of the elves beyond the sea, to the havens. Many of our folk already settle there, Arwen included.'

'But what about Aragorn? Are they not in love? Did Arwen not give Aragorn the evenstar?'

'Yes, but I feel that Aragorn knows that Arwen is gone or that she will be gone should he return from the great battle of Middle Earth.'

'Do not be troubled; all will be well, even if we do have to leave Middle Earth. Our fight is not in vain.'

'That I know. For one, those four small hobbits will remain in Middle Earth and our battle is worth their freedom, for I am used to the courage of men, elves and dwarves, but the hobbits have surprised and pleased me. They know they may be going to their deaths with each darker day that passes, yet they still press on when so many others have fled.'

'They are an amazing being and I am honoured that I have travelled with them and I hope that I will see them again yet.'

'I am worried for Frodo and Sam, they have trusted Gollum. All that drives him is getting the ring back and I worry that he will betray them. Yet I know that my place is here, alongside you, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf and I shall not turn from that path.'

'Frodo's journey is perilous, no matter who travelled with him and if you were with him, you know that you would be tempted by the ring.'

'That I know, it is you and my love for you that has kept me strong and I know that Frodo realised that he had to travel alone, or with Sam as his only companion. But let us go down, the people of Edoras should be ready to leave now and we must be on our way.'

Legolas and Lorien went and joined the rest of the company in the great hall. Gandalf called on Lorien to talk to her alone.

'Something troubles you, what is it?'

'Just words and counsel from Galadriel, that is all.'

'I am sure her words were said for your best interest. We are travelling to Helms Deep, a great fortress for the people of Rohan and it has never yet been beaten. I, however will not travel with you.'

'Why? You have only just returned to us and we need you.'

'I must go and find Eomer and the riders of Rohan. Wormtongue exiled them. You are strong enough to lead them and give them counsel. I have instructed the King of your strengths and he is willing to take your counsel if it is needed. I shall return, on the morning of the fifth day, look east and I shall be there.'

'You have given me a great burden Gandalf.'

'And one you are ready to take on Lorien. I would not have given you this burden if I did not think you could do yourself and your people proud.'

'I thank you for your trust in me.'

'You have earned it Lorien. Your strength in the presence of the ring has been enough to prove that you are greater than many think. Many who see you would think you just something of great beauty, but you are more than that.'

'You know that it is Legolas that gives me that strength.'

'Nay, you think it is just he who gives you the strength. It cannot be argued that your love for each other is more powerful than many things on this earth, but you have strong blood in you and courage that surpasses any man, perhaps save Aragorn. Now I must go, and you too should be on your way as soon as you can. Saruman will not wait and now he has Grima by his side.'

'That creature is of great evil.'

'Yet he was once a man, before Saruman bewitched him.'

'That is what scares me most Gandalf.'

'Do not be frightened my dear.' Gandalf left the room and Lorien followed. As she returned to the great hall, she found Eowyn and Legolas in a friendly duel. Eowyn was good with a sword and moved quickly. Suddenly Lorien felt something in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before and she later learned that it had been jealousy, as Aragorn sometimes teased her with. Lorien walked over to the duelling pair and unsheathed her sword before holding it to Legolas's throat.

'You concentrate too much on one enemy, for another could come at your side whilst you are duelling.' In a quick movement Legolas moved from the tip of Lorien's sword and stood behind her, holding his sword to her throat and holding her close to him.

'And you move to slow Lorien. Eowyn here could teach you some of her quick moves.'

'She has nothing that she can teach me!' Lorien pushed Legolas off and walked out of the great doors. She stood on the great steps and her breath came sharply to her. She heard footsteps behind her but did not turn.

'What is wrong my love?' Legolas asked softly. Lorien turned to Legolas and looked him in the eye.

'I am pleased that the fair maiden impresses you so! I am sorry that I am not quick enough!'

'It was a game Lorien, nothing was meant by what I said. There is nothing that the Lady Eowyn possesses that could be greater than what you do, especially not in my eyes.'

'I am sorry Legolas. My grandmother's warning has frightened me slightly.'

'I am not going to leave your side Lorien, not for anyone else, especially Eowyn! My love for you grows strong with each passing second, no matter how dark those seconds get!' Legolas took Lorien in his arms and they stood there for a while before Legolas pulled away.

'I shall go and get our packs, and then we shall be ready to leave.' Lorien watched Legolas walk inside.

'Jealousy has no place on our quest Lorien, you should know that. The Lady Eowyn means no harm, even if she may be envious that you have been allowed to fight whilst she must watch those close to her leave. Also the bond you have with Legolas is too strong to be broken by a mere friendly play fight. We shall need to stand united.'

'Forgive me Aragorn. Gandalf has all but left me in charge, yet I am not strong enough. I fall to pieces the second my love with Legolas is put in danger.'

'And so it should be with all those who love each other. That does not make you weak and Gandalf would not have chosen you if he did not think you were ready or strong enough. Come, Shadow and these fair villagers await us.' Lorien followed Aragorn down the stairs and Shadow was brought to her. She mounted and watched as Gimli, Legolas, Eowyn and Lord Theoden came down and mounted their horses. Theoden, Lorien, Legolas (along with Gimli) and Aragorn led the villagers along the road to Helms Deep. After a while Legolas dropped down from his horse and walked alongside Shadow. He and Lorien spoke to each other in elvish for a long while and Lorien felt that her heart was once again settled. She dropped back to check on the villagers and keep their spirits up with a fair elf song that she knew.


	10. Of Worgs and missing Lords

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

As he walked, Lady Eowyn joined Legolas on foot.

'Who gave you the broach you wear? You must be dear to her for her to give you such a broach. I here that the elf maidens of Lothlorien give this sort of broach to the one they love beyond all doubt. Is she the same as who gave you the ring you bear?'

'She is the same lady and it is the fair and beautiful Lorien that gave me these gifts, for when we returned to her home of Lothlorien, we were betrothed and volunteered to be ring bearers of only one ring, the ring we gave to each other to prove our love.'

'I thought Lorien was the daughter of the Steward of Gondor?'

'She is, but also descends from Lothlorien. It is a long tale, but she is too fair of face to have been born to a man, not saying that you are not fair of face.'

'Do not worry Legolas; I know what it is you are trying to say. You seem to have a strong bond.'

'Yes, I never realised that true love could be so strong and I am glad that I was wrong and that I found it with Lorien. We will be together for all eternity, or as we have promised, we shall die by each other's side.'

'I admire the strength of your love.' As Eowyn finished her sentence, Lorien went galloping passed them. Legolas ran as fast as he could and caught Lorien once she stopped on a hill far off from the travelling group.

'What is it Lorien?'

'Evil comes, something terrible…' Lorien stopped and looked out in horror. Legolas followed her gaze and he too felt a cold chill run through him.

'Worgs! Devilry of Saruman!' Legolas called. Lorien turned and galloped towards the king and Aragorn.

'What have you seen Lorien?'

'Worgs of Saruman, coming over the hill!'

'All that can be spared must go ahead now!' King Theoden commanded. Together they rode back towards the hill. Legolas was gallantly firing arrows at the swarms heading towards them.

'They cannot reach the women and children!' Theoden cried.

'And they shall not!' Lorien cried and she turned Shadow and began firing arrows at the beasts of Saruman. Legolas mounted Shadow behind her and together they rode closer to the beasts. Lorien and Legolas jumped down and Lorien ordered her horse from danger, though at first he would not go. Soon the host of Rohan joined them and a bitter battle began. Riders and orcs alike fell in all places, reddening the hills with their blood. Lorien found herself being set upon by an orc and its beast. She ran light footed and fired and arrow at the beast. It fell catching her leg and trapping her under its body. Lorien watched as the orc clambered up and raised its sword. Lorien looked the orc in the eye, prepared for the blow. Suddenly the orc went stiff and Lorien saw that an arrow had pierced its filthy, stinking skull. In seconds Legolas was with her, pulling the beast off of her.

'Are you ok my fair lady?' For his answer Legolas received a kiss and a thankful hug.

'I had prepared myself to die then.'

'You will not die here! You are destined to leave Middle Earth and I hope to be with you.'

'If you are not, then I shall not leave Middle Earth!' Lorien and Legolas ran back to the field to see that Rohan had won it. Lorien looked across the field.

'Where is Aragorn?'

'He was in a bitter tangle with an orc near the ridge there!' Theoden answered. Lorien, Legolas and Gimli ran to ridge and looked down, the great river rushing below them. Next to them an orc laughed.

'He is lost forever. We fought and over the ridge he went.' Lorien grabbed her sword and prepared to stab the orc but it died before her eyes. By his side lay Aragorn's sword. Lorien picked it up and looked at it. Legolas too bent down and pulled the evenstar from the orcs horrid hands.

'This sword was reforged for use by Aragorn only. How can we have any hope now he has gone?' Legolas held Lorien and softly sang to her, trying to ease her despair. Suddenly a great rage overcame her and taking her sword from its sheath, she began to stab the dead orc over and over, screaming at it in elvish. She felt Legolas put his arms around her and slowly she calmed down and her body shook with sobs. Legolas too felt tears stinging his eyes but he kept them back. The silence was broken by the sound of hooves on the soft ground. Lorien looked up and smiled.

'My faithful Shadow.' She said softly before mounting her horse. The horse given to Legolas and Gimli followed close behind and the three of them trotted towards the King and his knights.

'Eowyn has led the women and children on to Helms Deep. Do not be troubled by the loss my dear, for there will be more loss and turmoil to come.' Theoden looked into Lorien's eyes as he said the last part of the sentence. Lorien looked away and urged Shadow on towards the front of the company where she rode in silence.

'Forgive my lady, but she has already lost one who was like a brother to her and now we have lost Aragorn. For those in the company loved him dearly and Lorien has known him for a very long while. He also loved the cousin whom she sees more as a sister.'

'I am grieved by your loss, but my thoughts have to be with the well being of my people.'

'That I understand.'


	11. A plea to Aragorn

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

They reached Helms Deep and entered into its walls. Lorien dropped down from Shadow and took him to the stables. As she walked back down to Legolas, Eowyn ran up to her and saw that she carried Aragorn's sword.

'Where is Aragorn? Why do you carry his sword?'

'The Lord Aragorn, he, he fell whilst we fought the Worgs. I, he, I found his sword. It means a lot to my people. It meant a lot to Aragorn. I am sorry, I have no right to be so upset.' Lorien felt the tears run down her face and wiped them away quickly.

'You are allowed to be upset, did you know Aragorn well?'

'Forgive me Eowyn, but I do not wish to talk.' Lorien ran down the hall way and up to the outer walls of Helms Deep. There she looked out over the land, looking for a sign of some hope.

Legolas saw Eowyn and approached her.

'Have you seen the Lady Lorien?'

'She went off up the hallway. She is very much grieved at your loss.'

'She had known Aragorn for a long time and we have lost too many of our friends on this journey. No, if you'll excuse me, I must go and comfort my lady.' Legolas to left Eowyn and made his way to the outer wall. There he found Lorien sitting quietly, staring out over the plains.

'You always find me my dear elf.'

'That is because I love you.'

'Love is a funny word. I wonder how Arwen will take it when I tell her that her love, the man she is prepared to become mortal for, is no longer riding with us, for we lost him in a fight with Worgs!'

'You cannot blame yourself for everything that happens to the fellowship, you cannot foresee everything.'

'I know, but if I hadn't have been caught under that stupid great beast, maybe you could have helped Aragorn.'

'And then we would have lost you instead and that would break my heart a thousand times more than the loss of Aragorn would.' Legolas approached Lorien and she hugged him tightly. He kissed her soft black hair before cupping her chin and turning her face towards his.

'You are still as beautiful as the day I met you. I am still amazed by your beauty, I can never get used to it. You carry so many burdens and worries for others, yet it does not show on your face. Sometimes I feel it is like the first day that I set eyes on you and I lose my breath when I look upon you, like I did when I visited you in Gondor. I cannot believe that you are so young either.'

'You are still young Legolas! You have more experience than I do and speak more wisely.'

'Nay, I speak with what I have been taught. You are a mere two hundred years old, yet you speak with more wisdom and age than I have.'

'Well, let us not talk any more!' Lorien kissed Legolas softly on the lips and he responded immediately. The kiss started to deepen as their passion grew. As Lorien kissed Legolas a vision flashed in front of her eyes. She pulled away from Legolas and stood rigid.

'Lorien?' The vision flashed in her mind again and the vision was longer this time.

'Lorien, what is it?' Legolas again cupped Lorien's face and turned it towards his. Their eyes met and Legolas could see pain and fear in her eyes.

'Saruman is emptying all of Isenguard. They head here, to Helms Deep.' Lorien pulled away and ran down the stairs, Legolas following her. She ran into the King's chamber and all in there looked up at her in surprise.

'Lorien? What is the rush?'

'Forgive me Lord, but I have just seen something terrible.'

'What Lorien?'

'Saruman is sending out his army from Isenguard, and they are marching here. He is bringing war to Helms Deep. We must get ready immediately!'

'We do not have enough people to fight the army of Isenguard.'

'Even so, you must try! Do you want Saruman to get hold of your women and children? You must send any man that can fight to the armoury, for the sake of Rohan! You know if Helm Deep falls there will be no hope for your people.' Lorien watched Theoden's eyes as he thought about what she had said. He looked at her for a long time and Lorien could see him aging before her.

'Guards, tell every man who can fight to go and get himself kitted for war. Then take every woman and child down to the mines where they are safe! Rohan shall not be beaten yet Lorien, don't you worry about that!'

Lorien and Legolas ran to find Gimli and told him of the situation before they looked about them. All of the men of Rohan had been kitted in mail and with bows, arrows and a sword each. Lorien looked around in dismay before running back up to the outer wall and looking out.

'Who do you search for Lorien?'

'A sign of Isenguard or a sign of hope, although there is little. The men that have descended here are either too young or too old. We need someone…Aragorn!' 

'What?'

'Look!' Lorien pointed to a horse approaching the gates and his keen eyes indeed told him it was Aragorn. Lorien flew down the stairs to the gates and waited for the door to open. Aragorn came crashing through and Lorien had to stop her throwing herself at him. He stood up tall when he saw his friends. Legolas approached and handed him the evenstar they had found before Gimli gave him a telling off. Aragorn turned to Lorien and she bent down on one knee and presented him with his sword. As she stood, their eyes caught and a tear fell down Lorien's face. She walked forward and hugged him tightly.

'Just when I thought all hope had gone.'

'There is always hope Lorien, but I must speak with King Theoden.'

'Is it about the army that rides from Isenguard? I have already seen them and have given my counsel to King Theoden and he in turn has instructed the men to prepare themselves for war.'

'Now you know why Gandalf trusted you.'

'You are hurt, you need that wound tending to.'

'It will be done as soon as I talk to Theoden.' Lorien watched Aragorn leave and felt Legolas put his arms around her side. She turned and looked into his eyes.

'Do you think the rest of our people will join us Legolas? Are we to fight alone through all of this?'

'We are not alone!'

'Yes we are! There used to be a strong alliance between men and elves and our people would never have let all these innocent people be put at risk!'

'Do not trouble yourself Lorien! We will fight for the elves, for our elves, me, you and any children we have. That is who we must fight for if our kind are willing to let us go into such a hopeless war alone.' Legolas kissed Lorien softly before he let her go.

'I must go and talk to Aragorn.'

'I will be outside.'

'Ever the watcher my fair Lorien! I love you!' Lorien watched Legolas go and turned to head to the walls once again.

Legolas found Aragorn in the King's chamber, eating silently. Aragorn saw Legolas approach and smiled.

'Is fair Lorien not by your side?'

'Nay, she has gone to keep an eye out on the outer walls. She has looked out from there since we got here.'

'She cares about the innocents that walk within these walls. When this war is over, I shall sing a song about Lorien, the faithful watcher. What troubles you Legolas?'

'I want Lorien to go into the mines with the women and children of Rohan. I do not want her where the battle is.'

'Not only would you be going against her will to fight, but against her will as an elf. You want to shut her in the mines? It will be like torture for her!'

'Yes, but she will be safe.'

'She wants to fight by your side Legolas!'

'And I want her to be safe. Any other battle I do not care, but this one gives me a bad feeling. There are five hundred of us against an army twice the size of that. What hope do we have?'

'What are you saying?'

'I want you to order Lorien to stay with the women and children. Tell her they need someone with her power to protect them. Please?'

'If you should die out there, she will not forgive me and she will look for death anyway!'

'I know. But I have to try and save her Aragorn, I love her dearly! Just like you would try and save Arwen.'

'Yes, I understand. But you must come with me when I tell her. Let us go find her.'


	12. Lorien's desperation is answered

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Lorien sat on the walls as still and silent as stone, watching and listening to the plains below. Aragorn and Legolas approached slowly, knowing that she was concentrating. They watched her for a while, both amazed at the fact that she did not move and did not seem to see them. She looked up to the sky and watched a deep black cloud rolling slowly over the sky.

'Lorien, what do you see?' Aragorn asked softly. 

'I wondered when it would be that you asked.'

'You knew we here?'

'Yes Legolas, I could here you breathe. The enemy is approaching fast, they shall be here by nightfall.'

'Lorien, I want you to stay with the women and children whilst the battle is being fought.' Legolas felt his heart lurch as he saw the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She looked at Legolas as if begging him to disagree with Aragorn.

'But why?'

'If the wall should break, you are the strongest woman we have to keep them safe. You have power and battle skills and you could mean the difference between life and death.'

'I shall do it for that reason, but tell me, Legolas, is this why you went to see Aragorn?'

'Yes.'

'I want to be by your side.'

'I want you to be safe. I don't want the orcs to destroy your beauty.'

'Why didn't you just ask me?'

'Because you wouldn't have listened. Forgive me Lorien, but I do it because I love you so much.'

'I love you too, which is why I want to fight by your side.' Legolas walked up to Lorien and looked her in the eye.

'I know that Lorien, but the women need you. You are the strongest and greatest woman I know, not even Galadriel seems so great.'

'Very well, I do as you ask. The day is turning to night, war shall start soon.' Lorien turned her head fully and joy filled her heart.

'Haldir!' 

'What?'

'Haldir approaches with a troop of elves. You cannot make me go into the mines now! I wish to fight alongside my people.'

'Lorien, I order you to go to the mines. You may greet Haldir, then you must go.' Aragorn gave her his orders and Lorien bowed, defeated.

'Very well.' She accompanied Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Theoden to greet the army of elves.

'Haldir, you do not know how I rejoice in seeing you here.'

'I do know Lorien, for how can Elrond or Galadriel ignore such a desperate plea from their niece and granddaughter?'

'Plea? I made no plea!'

'Are we to fight this war alone? There is nothing wrong in being scared Lorien and it shall be great to see you fight.'

'I shall not be fighting. I shall be taking care of the women and children, by orders of Aragorn.'

'Aragorn, you must let Lorien fight with her people!'

'I do not want Lorien put in danger! Understand that! I love her and that is why I asked Aragorn to give Lorien this task! Do not argue with it! I want us both to be safe!'

'So you help Lorien look after the women and children.'

'Legolas's place is on the battlefield. Do not argue with him. Forgive me Legolas, I know what you say makes sense and I am touched by your concern. Now I must go. Keep safe, all of you.' The taking Legolas's hand, she held it to her face and kissed it softly. Then she kissed Legolas and the lips.

'Take care Legolas. Come back in one piece! I love you more and more with each beat of our hearts.' Lorien left the company and headed to the mines with the women and children of Rohan. King Theoden had told the guards that Lorien was in charge and that they should listen to her. Lorien sat by the door and looked about her at the frightened faces. She saw Eowyn approaching and was glad of some company.

'You are not fighting?'

'No, Legolas wanted me to be safe down here and Aragorn said that if it is needed, I have powers and skills to keep the women and children safe.'

'I hope it shall not come to that. You love Legolas dearly, don't you?'

'Yes, I am prepared to die by his side if that is what is needed.'

'How did you two meet? It seems we could both do with a story that comes from lighter days in middle earth.' So Lorien began her story of how she and Legolas had met. She told Eowyn of her days in Gondor and described what Rivendale was like. Then she told of her flight to the mines of Moria and the return to Lothlorien and how she and Legolas had married the night of their arrival in Lothlorien and then of the battles that occurred afterwards.'

'You have experienced much in your two hundred years. I envy you.'

'Why?'

'You have found Legolas. I very much wish that I was loved by another.'

'And you will be. There is someone for everyone and I was just lucky that mine was Legolas. I hope that if we win the war, I mean defeat Sauron. I hope that Legolas and I can have a proper wedding ceremony that can be witnessed by all of our friends.'

'If we defeat Sauron, I shall personally see that your wish is carried out Lorien. You are an amazing creature and I have nothing but respect for you.'


	13. Captured!

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Hours passed and the noise above them became unbearable. Lorien and Eowyn moved through the mines, comforting those who were most scared. Suddenly a great blast was heard from above and it shook the mines. Lorien could not hold back any longer and headed to the doors.

'Where are you going?'

'I am going to see if I can help. Do not argue with me Eowyn, I need to be out there!' Eowyn did not argue and let Lorien go without question. Lorien ran up the stairs and came to the wall. Outside a fierce and brutal battle was being fought, bodies were strewn all over the stone floor. Lorien walked out with her sword ready for battle. Soon she was battling orcs and slaying them as they came at her. Lorien looked around in the pelting rain, her elven vision blurred slightly by the force of the rain. She saw Haldir in the midst and ran over to him. He was on the ground holding a wound.

'Haldir?'

'Lorien. Oh, I shall die happy, seeing your beauty one last time.'

'What wounded you?'

'An orc sword.'

'Let me see.' Lorien suddenly heard the breath of one of the beasts behind her and turned around. The orc looked at Lorien and gave a wry laugh.

'Saruman wants you. Bring the elf maiden were his words.'

'I shall die before I go to Saruman.'

'No, I shall be killed if you die.' The orc grabbed Lorien before she could move. She struggled bravely but the orc was strong. Lorien dropped her sword and as the orc carried her off, her ring fell from her finger.

'Legolas!' Lorien shouted but it was no use. Soon the orc was carrying her out of Helms Deep and across the plains. The stench of death and decay filled her nose and Lorien lost consciousness as the orc took her to Isenguard and the tower of Orthanc.

Early the next day, the battle of Helms Deep was over. Gandalf had appeared with the riders of Rohan and the enemy was defeated. Legolas avoided any celebration and quickly headed to the mines. Eowyn ran over to greet him.

'What is the news?'

'We have won the first battle of many. Where is Lorien?'

'You have not met? She headed out but a few hours ago to fight in the battle.' Legolas ran out and Eowyn followed. He came to the wall and looked at the mountain of bodies and a tear fell from his eyes. He and Eowyn turned over the bodies in hope that they may find a sign of Lorien. Aragorn soon joined them.

'What has happened?'

'Lorien left the mines to fight, there is no word of her.' Eowyn informed Aragorn, trying to keep her composure. 

'Legolas.' A whisper came from the bodies, Legolas turned and saw Haldir.

'Haldir, you are injured!'

'I do not have any time left. I have held on to inform you, Lorien was captured by an orc as she tried to heal me. The thing has taken her to Saruman, following his orders. She called for you as he took her away.' With that Haldir died and Legolas felt rage filling his body. He looked around and saw Lorien's sword. Next to it, he found her ring.

'I must go and rescue her!'

'You cannot go alone! Give me chance to send word to Gandalf and Theoden and I shall ride with you.'

'Thank you Aragorn. My poor Lorien! Why did she not stay where it was safe? She loves me too much!'

'Come, let us go! She may yet still be alive.'

'I am sure that she will be alive. Saruman will be using her as bait. Go, get your horses, I shall inform my uncle and Gandalf.' Eowyn fled down the stairs before Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas clutched Lorien's ring and carried her sword to his horse. He was about to mount when the sound of soft thunder approached. Shadow was by Legolas's side within seconds.

'You really are a loyal horse!' Legolas petted Shadow and mounted him. Gimli came running over the bodies of the enemy.

'We have just been informed Legolas. I shall ride with you, although I do not like horses much. I see Shadow is here to save his mistress. He loves her as much as you do Legolas! Gandalf, Theoden and some riders of the mark are on their way.'

'Let us go, quickly!' Legolas nudged Shadows sides and the horse sprang into a canter. Aragorn followed on Brego and soon Shadowfax, carrying Gandalf was slightly in front of Shadow whilst the King and his men rode a little behind.

'Lorien will be safe Legolas, she is strong and powerful.'

'Yet she cannot match the power of Saruman. I wonder what awful deed he has in store for her.'

'She will not yield to his command. It may mean the end of the quest for her and her resolution may be the cause of her death, but she will not give in to his command. You must hope that we reach her in time, which I am sure we will, for you wasted no time in following her.'

'I am sorry if this delays your plans Gandalf.'

'It has not, we had need of going to Isenguard anyhow, though I hoped that the journey would have been under better circumstances.' So they rode on, Legolas the most eager to reach Isenguard and save the one whom he loved the most.


	14. Saruman's evil plans

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Lorien woke, her head felt light but her heart felt heavy. As her vision began to strengthen, she saw a cold, black room. Her hands were bound to one of the walls and she could see a black figure lurking near to her.

'Who is it that haunts my thoughts?'

'Why, do you not remember me fair but evil elf maiden?'

'Grima Wormtongue!' Lorien said with disgust.

'You may say my name with as much hatred as you have, but it will not save you. The white wizard will be here to see you shortly. He has a surprise for you.'

'At first I thought your name may have been unfair, but the more you speak, the more you seem like the slimy, evil tongued worm that you are. You are nothing but a mere insect that haunts the lives of others.' Lorien shivered as she heard him laugh and shut her eyes. She turned her thoughts to Legolas and she felt happier in the land of her mind.

'It is no use thinking of him now, he will not save you. He does not even know you are missing.' Lorien laughed loudly.

'Saruman, you must be a bigger fool than I thought. I know that the one I am thinking of is coming to my aid, I have already foreseen it. You cannot poison my mind with idle lies!' Lorien looked Saruman in the eye and saw his anger.

'Well, you are a courageous one. Foolish and weakened by love, but courageous. I have heard a great deal about your strengths.'

'My love strengthens me against things like you Saruman.'

'My lord will be pleased. He has never had a wife and not only are you fair of face, you are stern of heart and will also.'

'Your lord does not deserve a wife!'

'Ah, but my dear Lorien, he does and he wants you to be his wife. There could be no greater ally for him than a princess of the elves.'

'I would sooner die than lead my people, especially my dear lover to the hands of Sauron.'

'You are brave, very few who oppose him will call him by his real name.'

'I do not fear him, it is I and the company I did keep that he fears. Helms Deep has been saved. Your dirty, filthy orcs that were sent there are no more and if I guess rightly, now is the time that you will pay for your treachery.' Lorien smiled as she heard the crashing out side. The sound of wall and rock being destroyed. Saruman went to one of the many windows and looked down.

'The ents it seems are quite angry at how you have destroyed their kin. Rock will not withstand their power.'

'But this tower shall. Orthanc is strong, stronger than any army of ents.'

'The people of Gondor did a good job when they built it so it seems.' Although she was scared inside, Lorien was enjoying the power she had over Saruman at this point. Whatever evil thoughts he tried to place in her head, she could always come up with something that would either scare or infuriate him more. 

    Soon day turned to night and Lorien fell into an uneasy sleep. She was hungry and Wormtongue watched her with his evil and twisted eyes, lust flowing from his very fingertips. Lorien woke often; aware of the way he stared at her. Morning and evening continued to pass and Saruman began to taunt her with Legolas's absence. Lorien began to lose hope. Maybe Legolas thought she had been killed, or maybe he had been killed in the battle. On the morning of the fifth day since the orc had snatched her from Helms Deep, Lorien's heart was heavy and her hope was slowly fading. Her mind began to wonder to the terrible wedding that Saruman had in mind for her. She would be bound to the Dark Lord Sauron for all eternity if she were not saved. 


	15. A lover and a saviour

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

But suddenly hope filled her heart again and she knew why it had done so.

'Legolas, he is here.' Lorien thought to herself. She saw Grima lurking in the corner.

'Grima, will you not let me free of my binds? I am weak and I shall not escape, all hope has left me and I know I shall have to go to Sauron once he has regained power.' Grima looked at Lorien and hesitated for a while. Then, sensing her sorrow, he moved and undid the bounds that held her hands. Her arms fell and they ached sorely. Lorien rubbed her wrists and rested for a while. Then she stood up and grabbed Grima, binding his mouth and his hands before he could make a sound.

'You are foolish Grima. Foolish to trust me when I am finally to be rescued and foolish to trust Saruman. He cares for you not!' Lorien turned and stepped forward quietly, approaching the window. Suddenly Saruman entered the room.

'Idiot! How did she manage to trick you, not that I am surprised, you are easily fooled.' Saruman approached Lorien and saw the glint in her eyes.

'Why do you still fool yourself that he will come? He is dead!'

'You are a liar; I know he is not dead. He is here in Isenguard.' Saruman looked at Lorien and then walked to the window and looked down. There he saw Legolas, along with Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and the King and some of his men.

'Their haste to rescue you will cost you your life! That elf is blinded by love.'

'Love is strong Saruman!'

'Too strong it seems.' Saruman turned to Lorien and she saw the evil brewing in his eyes, she turned to run but Saruman knocked her down with his staff.

'You shall not escape.' Saruman held her fast until he was upon her. There he grabbed her and pulled her up the dark, cold stairs until they came to the roof of Orthanc. Lorien felt the cold air rush over her body and for a second, it was relief, until Saruman held her at the edge of the roof.

'Fools! Retreat home or she will lose her life!' Lorien looked down and watched as Legolas jumped down from Shadow. Gandalf restrained him with much difficulty.

'You will not take her life Saruman!' Gandalf's voice seemed to echo around Isenguard, shaking the ground as it passed. Lorien had never felt so scared or horrified ever before. She began to shake with fear and Saruman laughed in her ear.

'You are scared.'

'No, I am cold!' Lorien retorted. Saruman threw her to the ground.

'Your boldness will cost you your life, just like their foolishness will!'

'I will not lose my life here, I know that.' With the end of her sentence, Lorien reached out her hand and took Saruman's staff from his grasp. He staggered but managed to straighten himself and looked at Lorien.

'You are not as clever as you make out Saruman. Did you not know that I too had powers? Gandalf taught me well. Now what will you do?'

'I can still kill you, childish girl.' Lorien fled down the stairs with Saruman's staff and came to the floor just above the door. There Grima tripped her.

'You did not tie me well enough Lorien.'

'I was always too soft.'

'Maybe you are not such a fool!' Saruman was behind her and Grima handed him his staff. Lorien's head hung, she did not know or hope that Legolas could save her now.

'You will pay for making me look a fool.' Saruman's staff began to glow, then suddenly there was the sound of wood splintering and Saruman quickly realised that the door had been broken down. On the threshold stood Gandalf. Lorien almost wept with relief.

'You shall not harm her Saruman.'

'You cannot stop me!'

'Yes I can, I am no longer the Gandalf you remember. I am Gandalf the white and I am here to remove you from the order of wizards. I hereby take your staff.' Gandalf raised his staff and Saruman's split into a thousand pieces before their eyes. Lorien could see the anger in Saruman's eyes and he grabbed her by her hair, pulling it tightly.

'You shall not win. The elf will go to Sauron for he will need a powerful queen and Lorien suits the role for darkness lies within her.'

'Your evil words play no tricks on my ears. I have known and taught Lorien for a long age now and there is no evil in her, only good and pure love. Sauron could not have a wife who was protected by love.'

'That elf of Mirkwood is no match for Sauron. He will quash any love she has in her, if there is any.' Saruman pulled Lorien's hair and she cried out in pain. Legolas pushed passed Gandalf and held his bow and arrow ready.

'Legolas.' Lorien said softly.

'Stupid elf! Your arrows will not harm me, for I still have power.'

'Let my lady go!'

'And what will you do if I fail to meet your command. She goes to Sauron or she will die. You will not save her.'

'Kill me quickly then, for I will not go to Sauron!'

'Your wish is my command. Grima!' Grima handed Saruman a long, silver sword and held it to Lorien's chest, pulling her hair tighter.

'Now, how shall I do this? Through the heart, where love will not save her then. Or shall I cut her head off and send it to Sauron. He will then have a piece of her at least and will be able to look upon her pretty face. Or then I could cut parts off, one by one and let you see her die in great pain.' What happened next occurred in a flash. Gandalf uttered words of ancient tongue and the sword flew from Saruman's hand to the floor by Legolas. Then Gandalf threw Saruman against the wall and held him there. Grima moved to hold Lorien but Legolas let go of the arrow and it pierced through Grima's arm and he screamed in pain. Legolas ran over to Lorien and picked her up before taking her to the door. Grima ran up the stairs and Gandalf threw Saruman to the floor.

'You shall not argue with me again. I told you that you will not harm Lorien and the love Legolas holds for her is to strong for him to let you harm her. Sauron will not have her for his wife and he shall not be allowed to destroy that love. You are removed from the order and so from your position as chief.' Saruman, knowing he could not win began to run back up the stairs to his chamber. As he did so, something came hurtling down the stairwell and landed inches from Legolas and Lorien. Lorien shut her eyes and clung to Legolas.

'Gandalf, get a cloth and cover that thing.'

'One of the seeing stones. I feel this shall become of use. I thank you for your gift Saruman!' Gandalf turned and ushered Legolas and Lorien out of the door and down the stairs.

'Fool!' Saruman's cruel voice rang through Isenguard.

'Grima will pay for that second of madness.' Lorien said softly.


	16. United once again

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

'It is no better than he deserves.' Legolas replied, anger and fear still evident in his voice. He carried her down to the rest of the travellers and set her down. Aragorn dismounted and hugged Lorien.

'I am glad you are safe.'

'I thank you for your concern Aragorn, and I thank every one else also.'

'You do not think that Legolas would have left you here, do you? And I in turn would have come with him. You give us hope and beauty Lorien.'

'Bless you Gimli.' Lorien's eyes fell on to two small companions.

'Merry? Pippin?'

'We are pleased to see you are safe Miss Lorien.'

'I too am glad to see you.'

'Lorien has worried about you since the day Boromir died. She was injured trying to save you.'

'I did not do a good job. I do hope that the orcs were not to horrid or that the memory will be lost one day.' Lorien felt something nudge her side and she turned to see Shadow standing next to her.

'Do not worry my old friend, I had not forgotten you. What a loyal steed you are! I thank you for safely carrying my Legolas.'

'I think we should go and rest now. You are tired Lorien, as are we and we have a hard time coming and little rest will be had.'

'If I may, can you excuse Lorien and I for a while, I wish to speak to her alone.' Lorien watched the others leave and then turned to Legolas. He took her hand and led her to just inside Fangorn forest. There he turned to her and she could see tears falling down his face.

'What is wrong my dear Legolas?'

'I have never felt such fear in all my long years. I was so frightened that you had been killed, or worse.'

'Oh Legolas, I too was scared, petrified if the truth be told. But I still had hope for I had you in heart and mind. Tell me, how did you know?'

'Haldir told me, just before he passed. It seemed he held on to tell me your fate.'

'Oh dear, brave Haldir.' Legolas moved closer to Lorien and hugged her tightly before he kissed her softly. It seemed that their separation had intensified their feelings for one another. Legolas pulled a ring from a pocket on his tunic.

'You found my ring!' Lorien said with great joy and happiness. Legolas almost laughed with relief at how happy Lorien was to be reunited with her ring.

'Yes, I found it. It seemed to shine despite the dark and the death around it, a signal that it was to be reunited with its owner.' Legolas took hold of Lorien's hand and slipped the ring on.

'Promise me that you will never ask me to be away from you again.'

'I did so for your safety but this has made me realise I want you by my side no matter what. Now, let us go and rest. I want to be able to hold your body close to me and have a good night's sleep.' Lorien followed Legolas to one of the guardhouses that Merry and Pippin had taken over. There they had set aside a room for Legolas and Lorien. Lorien turned to Aragorn.

'Do not argue! You have been through a terrible time and you have earned the right to use the room. The rest of us will sleep soundly enough. Now go!'

'I thank you all!' Lorien said softly before following Legolas into the room and shutting the door.


	17. The power of love

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Legolas and Lorien fell asleep in each other's arms, both delighted and relieved to be reunited with the other. Lorien had not been asleep long when she felt soft lips on her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Legolas and she smiled when she saw the glint in her eyes. He placed a finger on her lips to keep her silent before he kissed her passionately. His hands caressed her back softly before moving to the strings on her corset. He slowly undid them, pulling at them gently until it fell open. He moved her body so he could slip it from around her and he placed gently on the floor. Again his lips were on hers and one of his hands caressed the soft skin of her breast. Lorien let out a small moan from the back of her throat and her hands moved to the front of Legolas's tunic, slipping the buttons through their holes and discarding it on to the floor. Her hands ran over the tight muscle on his chest and abdomen before one slipped up his chest and teased a nipple. Legolas ground his hips against her in return, letting Lorien feel the undeniable signal in his trousers. Loriens lips left his and slowly she kissed his neck, tickling his soft skin with her tongue, gently grating her teeth against his neck. She descended down to his chest and kissed, nibbled and sucked causing Legolas to groan softly. Her mouth reached one of his nipples and she caressed it with her tongue and nibbled it gently. Her hands moved to his breaches and she pulled at the string that kept them tied to his slender waist. She slipped them down slowly and they joined the array of clothes already littering the floor. Her mouth left his nipple and she continued to kiss her way down, teasing and tormenting Legolas' aching body. She nibbled the skin between his belly button and groin before licking the tip of his glistening member. Lorien then kissed each of his thighs and legs until Legolas was almost calling out in frustration. Lorien returned to his excitement and slowly took it into her mouth. Soon she had built up a steady rhythm and teased the head with her tongue. Legolas began to shake and Lorien soon felt the warmth slipping down her throat. She kissed her way back up his body, teasing every inch of his skin on her way up. Lorien stopped and looked into Legolas' eyes until she felt his hands working their way up her long skirt. He massaged her buttocks before slipping a hand round and teasing her with a finger. Lorien moaned softly and Legolas pushed her on to her back. He then teased her body with his tongue, teasing her breasts and stomach before, unable to wait any longer he moved back up her body. He pushed the tip of his member against her and waited until her breath was coming out in short, fast gasps filled with anticipation. Legolas slowly moved inside of her until his body was firmly pressed against hers. Then he pulled out and drove back home, a thrust filled with both passion and love. They began to build up a slow and steady rhythm, both helping to make the moment last as long as possible. Legolas felt Lorien's body begin to shake softly and began the short, fast thrusts until her body was overcome with her orgasm and she was whispering his name into his ear. He felt her clamp down on him as she rode out her orgasm and he let himself go. He called out her name before resting his head on her shoulder. As they calmed down, Legolas kissed Loriens neck before looking into her eyes, still in the same position. He kissed her softly and stroked her long black hair. They were silent for a long while before Legolas pulled out and wrapped the covers around himself and Lorien before taking her into his arms.

'Are you feeling better?' Legolas asked softly.

'I have never felt more happy. There are times when you need the one you love by your side, and not just for emotional reasons. I certainly don't love you just for the physical side of our relationship, but it does feel good.'

'You do not have to explain anything to me. I do understand what you speak of. I think there are times when that moment between two lovers, a moment that is so personal and so special, well I think it's needed at times. Though after the last few days, I should be happy just to hold you in my arms and never let go.'

'I shall not leave you again, that I can promise you. Is everything alright with you, you seem a bit down.'

'I am worried, that is all.'

'What about my dear Legolas?'

'Aragorn.'

'Why do you worry for Aragorn? What has happened?'

'Nothing, I just worry that he cares about you too much.'

'What makes you think so Legolas? Arwen is the only woman Aragorn cares for.'

'No Lorien, he holds you dear to his heart, to dear at times. When he had news of your capture, he almost went ahead of me.'

'Aragorn and I have been friends for a very long time Legolas. When I used to walk out in the gardens of Gondor, I would sometimes see Aragorn riding with his fellow rangers. I knew him for Isildur's heir as soon as he spoke but he forbade me to call him so in front of his people. We formed a close friendship. Arwen is the woman he loves.'

'Maybe that is so.' Lorien placed her hands on Legolas' face and looked into his eyes.

'It would not matter to me if Aragorn did love me, it would go unrequited and would lose all hope of it being returned for I met you and the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. Aragorn never has and never will stir those feelings within me. When it comes to whom I love the most, beyond anything or anyone in the whole world, there can be no competitions or wars for you are the victor and you shall always remain so, whether we stay in Middle Earth or not.' Lorien continued to search Legolas's eyes and he responded with a smile, before he kissed her passionately. They hugged tightly before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Sauron opens war

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

Lorien woke the next morning still wrapped in Legolas's arms. She looked at her elf as he rested, taking in every line and story his face had to tell. Lorien softly stroked his blonde hair, watching as her fingers flowed through it easily. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating and the gently sound of his breathing. There was a knock at the door and Legolas stirred slowly, opening his eyes and seeing Lorien with her head on his chest. Again the door knocked.

'Come, the door is open.' The door opened and there stood Merry and Pippin, carrying an abundance of food with them.

'Saruman has stocked up well. Come, you must eat before you come down and join us. Gandalf says it is time we moved on. I do not know where we are heading but he seems restless.

'Thank you Merry, and you too Pippin. We shall eat and then join you.' Merry looked around at the clothes that carpeted the floor and smiled.

'I am glad you managed to sleep well. Your love is strong and I hope that maybe, f I should return to the Shire, I may find such a blessing.'

'I am sure you will Merry. No female hobbit could resist the charms of such a brave pair of hobbits.' Both Merry and Pippin blushed when Lorien said this. Merry bowed before turning to leave; yet Pippin stood and stared at Lorien in awe of her beauty and kindness. Merry turned back and took Pippin by the arm.

'Pippin let us leave Lorien and Legolas alone.'

'Oh yes, sorry.' The two hobbits left and Lorien and Legolas ate to their fill before they headed down the stairs to join the rest of the company.

'I am glad to see you have both rested well. Now we are ready to continue on our journey.'

'Where are we headed Gandalf?' 

'Back to Helms Deep, then on to Gondor to see your father Lorien.'

'I am glad, I had wished to see my father again.'

'He may have changed since you left Lorien.'

'He is still my father to the extent he has looked after me for a long time. He may have changed, but deep down, he is the great man that showed me such kindness as to take me in and turn me into who I am today. I am sure he would be glad to here the news Legolas and I have for him.'

'Very well Lorien, but be patient.' Gandalf replied. Shadow came up to Lorien and bent to the floor so that she could mount him but he would not move until Legolas joined her.

'Shadow has taken you into his heart like I have. He is loyal down to even the lover I have chosen. He must like you, he never lets any other man near him, let alone use him as his steed.'

'I am no man, I am an elf my dear Lorien.'

'I do not think it would have made much difference. He would not let Elrond near him. No, Shadow seems to agree with my choice and if he likes you, I love you all the more.'

'Anyone might think you had been raised here in Rohan Lady Lorien. Your love for horses is very much like that that my kindred have.' Theoden said.

'The elves of Lothlorien have developed a love and understanding of horses which stems from the friendship Rohan and Lothlorien once had, so you are right in one way Theoden, a part of me was brought up in this fair country.'  

The company headed off in the direction of Helms Deep, leaving Isenguard in Treebeard's capable hands. They rode quickly and the day soon passed into night. They stopped and set up tents, creating a small camp. Lorien and Legolas were sleeping quietly in each other's arms when Aragorn woke them up.

'I am sorry to have to wake you when you are resting well.'

'What is wrong Aragorn?'

'It is Pippin; he looked into the seeing stone. Gandalf has taken him to Gondor, we are to head on to Helm's Deep.'

'He has gone to Gondor without me?'

'If you wish to go, I am sure the journey will hold no barriers, but I am going to Helms Deep, my path lies elsewhere before I go to Gondor.'

'Then my path shall follow yours Aragorn.'

'And my path shall follow wherever you or Legolas may go.' Lorien said softly.

'We must set off shortly. Rest whilst you can.'

'Where is it you are heading Aragorn?'

'To the Paths of the dead and then on to find allies for the war we are about to fight.'

'Is there any news from Gondor?'

'There have been several small attacks on Gondor but nothing to need your concern yet Lorien. As for the Paths, do not worry.'

'I do not fear death so I do not fear the paths of the dead. It's just being brought up in Gondor, you hear about such places all the time and it fills you with fear, yet going there myself gives me no fear.'

'You are an incredible woman and an incredible elf.'

'I thank you for you kind words Aragorn.' Aragorn left and Lorien settled down by Legolas but she found him staring after Aragorn.

'What troubles you my love?'

'You say Arwen is the only elf Aragorn loves?'

'We have been friends for many years Legolas and if I have to keep telling you how much I love you, I shall. You are the only reason that I have stayed here for so long. I love others, I loved Boromir, I love Faramir and Denethor and I love Aragorn, I love the hobbits and I love Gimli but for different reasons. All are like brothers to me or have become close friends and a part of my life, but you are my lover and my closest friend and Aragorn does love Arwen.'

'Well, I know you love me and I do not need to here you say it for me to believe you. I am sorry for getting so jealous.'

'All is forgiven, I was jealous when you and Eowyn were fighting in Edoras. Love is a powerful feeling and sometimes it can lead to our downfall. But I feel that our love will be the reason why we survive this war, whether we win or not.'

'Did you not lose hope in Isenguard?'

'No, because of the love we have for each other. I knew that you would not leave me, unless you had been killed and I know it is not in my fate to become Sauron's wife for he could not bear to have someone who loved another the way I love you. The thing that scared me most was the thought that you might have been killed, but I think I might have known. The world still seems light with you in my life, even though in reality the shadow is passing over these lands quickly.'

'Come; let us rest while we can. I feel the end of the war is not far away.'

'I do believe you are right my dear Legolas.'

'I love you.'

'That I know as well.' Lorien kissed Legolas before they fell into a light sleep, waking when Aragorn called. Shadow was already waiting outside their tent and Lorien and Legolas both mounted before joining Aragorn. Gimli too joined them and they rode on to Helms Deep with King Theoden. There food had been prepared for them and quietly they sat whilst Aragorn considered the road ahead with those of his kin, the Dunedain, rangers of Middle Earth.


	19. Lorien counses Eowyn

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN LORIEN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE FANTASTICALLY TALENTED J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND I HAVE MERELY BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY. I, MYSELF, COULD NOT COME UP WITH A STORY SUCH AS LORD OF THE RINGS OR CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THESE STORIES, SO I DO NOT PRETEND TO OWN ANY OF THEM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND AGAIN, ONLY LORIEN IS MY CHARACTER.**

As they sat, Eowyn came into the hall and approached Legolas and Lorien.

'I heard rumours that you had returned but I could not believe it until I saw you with my own eyes. How is it you escaped from Saruman?'

'With the power of Gandalf and the strength of love between Legolas and I. It is they who saved me from the fate Saruman had in mind.'

'I am surprised he did not kill you.'

'Kill me? No, he had worse in mind for me, he wanted me to be Sauron's wife.'

'Then I too know I would have preferred death. Your elf friend is resting in the halls of kings, if you wish to see him.'

'Haldir?'

'He is not alive, but I thought he should rest there after holding on to tell Legolas of your fate.'

'I thank you greatly Eowyn. I should very much like to see him.' Eowyn led Lorien and Legolas to the halls of kings and they approached the bed in which Haldir lay. Lorien bent down and looked at the peaceful elf.

'I thank you Haldir and I am sorry that I was not able to heal your hurt. I wish for you to rest in eternal peace.' Lorien sat silent for a while and Legolas sat by her side, holding her gently. From a distance Eowyn watched and smiled faintly at the scene. She could feel their grief, yet she could also feel their love.

'It is a beautiful sight to behold.' Eowyn jumped as Aragorn spoke softly.

'They are grieving.'

'That they are, Lorien has just lost one of her kin and like any elf, Legolas is much grieved to see one of his kind killed in battle, yet their love seems to lighten the mood within this room and there is hope.'

'For the elves maybe. Who has ever known a love so strong in the world of men?'

'There may be chance yet.' Aragorn and Eowyn watched Legolas and Lorien. Out of the corner of her eye, Eowyn watched Aragorn and was taken aback by his kind face and kingly air. He was one of noble bearing and Eowyn was filled with respect and instant love for she had never met any man who had such a grace about him. Aragorn bid Eowyn goodbye and she watched as the two elves approached hand in hand. She led them back up to the chamber where Aragorn waited for them.

'Forgive me Lady Eowyn but I wish to talk to Legolas and Lorien alone.'

'Very well Lord Aragorn.' Eowyn curtsied and walked towards her uncle. Aragorn watched her go and then led Lorien and Legolas to a room where Gimli already sat. The room was dimly lit and cold. Lorien pulled her cloak around her and Legolas undid his and placed his over the top of hers and held her close.

'My mind is made up; I am heading along the paths of the dead. I do not ask or order any of you to follow me any further. I am going to find help and lead it to Gondor.'

'What news has reached you Aragorn?'

'Gandalf has sent word; the shadow is passing swiftly over Gondor and grows darker with each passing day. The Nazgul are patrolling the area around Gondor, their leader flying close to the gates.'

'What about Faramir and Denethor?' Lorien asked.

'Gandalf says only that Denethor is greatly hurt by the loss of Boromir and by your failure to return. There is no news of Faramir. He was sent out to search the northern borders and has so far no returned.'

'I must leave and go to my father at once!'

'Lorien, you should not go! The road is too dangerous!'

'And the country I grew up in is in danger. Both Boromir and Faramir might have perished and my father, real or no deserves to see me again. He has brought me up as one of his own and I wish to see him.'

'But Lorien!'

'Legolas, please do not argue with me. I love you so much and I want to be by your side, but understand my conflict. You too would go to the aid of your people if it was necessary. That is why you first rode out to Gondor, remember? The time when we first saw each other?'

'Yes, I remember and I do understand. I just wish it wasn't so. We made a pact not to be separated again.'

'This will be the last time Legolas, from then on we will be together again. But your road lies with Aragorn and bringing help to Gondor.'

'It shall be. Lorien, you must set off as soon as possible, but be careful.' Lorien approached Aragorn and knelt before him.

'I will go on to the end with you Lord Aragorn, but my people need help and I hope that with my help, you shall still have a city to return to, when you return as King.' Aragorn knelt down and took Lorien's hand before pulling her up gently.

'Do not kneel before me, I do not ask it of you, for you deserve much more respect than I do. Without you our company would not have come so far and we would have lost Legolas along time before now. Go now, help your people and may you keep safe.' Lorien turned to Legolas and looked into his eyes.

'My love for you will continue to grow each second we are apart and every day I shall look west of the river for your return. I love you my dear, kind Legolas.' Lorien felt a tear fall down her face and Legolas softly wiped it away. He then pulled her close and kissed her passionately for a long while.

'My heart belongs to you my dearest Lorien and I shall count down the days until we are reunited. Please keep safe, for if you fall, I shall have no other reason to stay in this world.'

'I shall keep safe!' Lorien looked into Legolas's eyes before hearing a sniff. Lorien turned and looked at Gimli.

'Look after my dear elf and keep yourself well. You are the greatest dwarf I have known and I have been honoured to be in your company.'

'Miss Lorien, please go before you have me in floods. Your parting with Legolas is painful enough to watch, let alone hearing your kind words to me!' Lorien smiled softly before turning to Aragorn.

'I shall see you in short time King Elessar.' Lorien smiled as she said this.

'Go before the night turns, although I fear the sun will not rise. Like you told Legolas, look to the west and we shall be there.' Lorien began to walk out before turning to Legolas and looking at him. She swept out of the door and to her horse. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were not far behind and Eowyn ran up to Aragorn.

'Let me come with you.'

'I cannot allow that.'

'Please, I can fight and I do not fear death. Let me go with you.'

'Your people need you.'

'You let Lorien ride with you.'

'That is because she has other powers, not only the ability to fight and her place is by Legolas's side. Yet Lorien now rides to the aid of her people and not with us. She knows where her duty lies, like yours does here.'

'I beg you Aragorn.'

'I am sorry.' Aragorn looked in to Eowyn's eyes and saw death in them. He pitied her and knew her desire to fight was great but he could not allow it. As Aragorn, the Dunedain, Gimli and Legolas rode away, Eowyn turned to Lorien.

'Let me ride with you then.'

'You are not ready yet but your time will come soon. When the King is ready, hide yourself as best you can and ride with him, you will know what I mean. Keep hope Eowyn.' Lorien whispered into Shadow's ears and he reared before galloping off into the night.


End file.
